Pain in Nightmares
by HHRyvr
Summary: Naru had rejected her believing she was in love with the spirit of his dead brother. Full Summary in first chapter
1. Full Summary

Pain in My Nightmares  
Naru had rejected her believing she was in love with the spirit of his dead brother. He did not give her a chance to answer his questions of "me or Gene". Instead he left her there a broken woman in both the Heart and her spirit. He vanished for six long months without so much as a word. What he returns to anger hatred and the overwhelming guilt over the broken person she had become. Can Naru fix what he has broken and make it right or is she forever lost to every one?

Told from Naru's point of with Mai being out of control with her powers and having gained some new ones. Read and you will find out.

Set between the end of the first manga series and the beginning of the second.


	2. Part One

Ghost Hunt – Pain in My Nightmares

H H River

** I don't own Ghost hunt or its character. I do not claim to own them. I will leave the ownership to original creator. Please enjoy. **

 **(LEGEND)**

" _Italic"_ = Dream communication

" _Italic & Underlined"_ = Text or Messenger communication

" _ **Italic & Bold"**_ = mental communication

" _ **Italic, Bold & Underline"**_ = Notes presented.

"NO!" I cried out as I bolted upright in my bed. I could hear distantly the pounding on the door. I was soaked in sweat and shaking like a leaf in the eye of a hurricane.

"Noll, open this door, right now!" shouted Lin with a panicked voice which was not normal for him.

I was contemplating the shout when I noticed everything, even the bed which is a solid oak, four poster bed with a very heavy platform attached to it, was floating around me. Slowly, I willed my PK, also known as psychokinesis, back under control before getting out of my bed, and nearly colliding with the floor, my legs felt like jelly and it was difficult to stay on my feet. I struggled to walk to the door and more sweat beaded my brow as I pulled the door open roughly.

"Noll!" gasped Lin, "What happened?" Lin was taking in my weakened state and seemed to pale some at the site of me.

"Dream," I panted, somewhat put out for having to show such a weak state, even if it was Lin, it was still embarrassing for me.

Lin had rushed to help me stay on my feet as I began to sway unsteadily, and started to help me back to bed before I could stop him. He didn't know my bed was soaked until he touched me on my shoulders and felt my damp clothes. He changed directions to guide me to the bathroom, and sat me on the toilet. He then began to draw me a hot bath. I was shocked that he had not asked anymore questions other than the first one.

When Lin turned to me again and helped me out of my bed clothes, much to my embarrassment yet again, and then into the tub, he said nothing at all. He simply did the motions of keeping me steady and upright throughout the process. I was grateful for that despite my naked state. He then guided me slowly over to the tub still making sure I didn't slip and fall. When I was safely in the tub he gathered up my clothes and started to leave the room. He then turned back to me, taking in my overall appearance. I started to open my mouth to say something, anything but he stopped me, "Don't think, just relax," and then he turned and left the room. Leaving me allow in the warmth that surrounding me like a warm embrace.

 _What the hell was going on? This was the ninth time in the last month._ I thought to myself but then snuffed out my thoughts and began to meditate a bit there in the tub. I had to do this in order to put my PK energies back into a normal rhythm if I wanted to stay out of the hospital.

The soft click of the bathroom door in the silent room caused me to open my eyes. There stood Lin with clean clothes and towels, which like everything else I worn was black and dark blues. Once Lin had to set the clothes and towels down on the toilet and signaled for me turn my back to him and move to the edge of the bath. He then knelt down and began to gently rub my scalp as he wet my hair to wash it. I understood this was part of the relaxation methods he had used on my after training when I was younger. He would wash my hair to relax me when my mind was in turmoil. Once my hair was cleaned and rinsed he them helped me to stand. I wasn't ready to leave the warmth of the tub but I had to get out of at some point. He gave me a few minutes to dry myself off. I then wrapped the towel around my hips and walked from the bathroom after picking up the clothes and returned to my room.

"So," he asked for the first time in a while as he walked back into my bedroom. It was clear he was wanting to know what had caused my PK burst this time. I had never used my PK during the previous dreams which was unusual all by itself.

"I-," I stated but then stopped. I wasn't really sure what it I should say. I rarely stuttered but right now I had no clue as to what I need to say. So I decided to tell him everything, and took a deep breath and sighed. "I dreamed the same as before Mai in trouble, and I could not get to her. There was some kind of barrier that I could not get through. You where there and so was everyone. You were telling me something but I could not understand what you said. Mai had blood nearly covering her and she was naked," I said this with a dark blush dusting my cheeks, I didn't need a mirror to know that. I dried my body and hair.

"Continue," he calmly ordered.

"Suddenly you were dragging me away and I blasted at you, with my PK but that's when I started to wake up," I finished and fell silent. I noted that Lin had changed and remade my bed for me. He didn't have to do this I was capable to care for myself but I was grateful for help since I wasn't looking forward to having to get myself back to sleep. The bath helped and although I didn't want to go to sleep I could feel I was being pulled back into sleep. "Got to sleep again already," I softly whine, not really something I did normally but I was not looking forward to the possibility of dreaming again.

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

I woke up again and I decided to get up for the day at such an early time but I knew my Mother and Father would be awake. I went down and noted Mother was in the dining room with her back to him. He entered the room and sat down next to her. "Good Morning, Mother," I greeted.

"Morning Dear, I heard you had a rough night again?" She said it as more of a question rather than a statement.

"Yes," I emotionlessly answered.

"Do you need to go back to the training for the day?" She asked.

"No," I said sharply and looked at her with my mask slightly slipping as I stared at her almost pleading.

"Alright," she said simply as she smiled warmly at me. She was never one to push me to do the training when she knew how much I hated it since Gene's death because I didn't have my channeler. The training has become even worse for being able to control my own powers which if not careful could kill me. While some may think I am not aware of this I am.

"What can we do to help you get past this?" She asked me again shocking me slightly again. "You want the dreams to stop correct," she clarified when she noticed my shocked look.

I nodded dumbly still rather shocked by her willingness to ask me what I personally wanted to do. She would usually just tell me what to do. I knew one thing that would help me but I am not sure she would allow Lin and me to return to Japan after only being back for six months.

"I am not Psychic my dear son, please tell me what you are thinking," she said calmly and with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Japan," I said simply.

"Why," she asked. She seemed to see if she could get me tell her exactly what I am thinking.

"They are about my former team."

"Are you missing them?"

"No," I answered a bit quickly not wanting to let her know I really was worried about them.

"I see," she said shortly. She then turned to look at me fully and then smiled at me. "Tell me what you need." She said this as more of an order. She had never ordered me to do anything even as a child.

"Allow me to reopen my office in Japan," I said simply.

"Okay," she said simply and got up and left the room.

She left me really confused, so I got up and followed her. She walked to my father's office and walked in. I believe she knew I would follow and left the door open.

"Oliver wants to go back to Japan and reopen his office there," she said in a cheerfully which surprised me.

"Does he now?" He said in a tone that told me that he wasn't surprised at all by my request.

I entered the room as he knew already that I was there. "I want continue there. They have interesting information and there are more interesting cases."

"Alright, and you want to take Lin with you as well?"

"Yes," I said quickly.

My father sat back and put his arms over his head. He seemed deep in thought as he looked up and the ceiling and rocking in his chair slightly. Then he sat forward and started writing something on a notepad on his desk. Then he looked at me with a shocking look, he was happily smiling at me.

"Very well, here is a list of requirements you must full fill by the end of the day and you MUST do them or you will not be allowed to go and you will have to go to training instead. Have I made myself clear son?" He said as he handed me the slip of paper.

 _Call each of your previous Team Members!_

 _Ask Lin If he wants to go and if so then you MUST take Madoka with you._

 _You must write up a very detailed proposal for me to submit._

 _You will have to Make sure that young psychic is willing to work for you as she had in the past. Also you will need to hire that Yasuhara boy as well. There is something about him seems helpful with Madoka._

 _Finally, you have to write up a detailed year-long budget plan so I know what kind of funds you need. I mean for your Personal expenses not business related._

 _I don't want you to ask Lin for any help on this you are nearly an adult so you must do all this yourself. You have till 5pm to do all of these. So, I suggest you leave now._

I left the room without saying another word. I had to make a lot of calls to make and I have a lot of work. I made my way back to my room which had my own private office attached to it. The first person I called in Japan would be Ayako, then Takigawa followed by John Brown who was in Japan I hoped.

I picked up my phone and then stopped and checked to see what time it was in Japan and noted it was about late afternoon so he could call the others. But he would have to wait till about 5 o'clock PM Japan time.

He picked up and dialed Ayako to first. The phone rang three times then there was a click as she picked up.

"Hello," she snapped into the phone, "Who are you?"

"Hello, Miss Matsuzaki, Its Oliver Davis," I said then thinking about it she may not remember, "I mean Shibuya Kazuya."

"Hey there, Mr. Shibuya." She said formally which was strange, "How may I be of assistance?"

"I am looking to restart the Shibuya Psychic Research office and would like to see if I could contract all my previous consultants. Would you be interested?" I figured she was in a location that would not allow her to speak to me as she normally did.

"I see, I am not sure but I could be on as a case by case basis would that be alright? I am not sure I could sign a regular contract with you exclusively," she stated in a formal tone.

I signed but told her I would call when plans where finalized and then hung up after saying goodbye. I called each of the others and got for the most part the same answer from Takigawa, and Yasuhara as well. I didn't bother calling Miss Hara because I was sure I would get the same reception from her as I had with everyone else. My call to John Brown was very different.

"'Ello Mate," John answered cheerfully.

"Good Afternoon," I greeted.

"Kazuya?!" he exclaimed. "How are ya mate?"

"I am well," This was what I had expected from the others not the cold greeting I had gotten before with the other two. I had to call Miss Hara as well but still it was almost as though I was not wanted. "How about yourself?" I asked to just be polite.

"I am doing ok as well, Kazuya. I have been helping out with the church. So to what do I owe this wonderful phone call?"

"I am looking to restart the Shibuya Psychic Research office and would like to see if I could contract all my previous consultants. Would you be interested?"

"Of course, are you getting all the team?" He asked in a way that sounded like he was hoping for the positive of that question.

"Yes, I have reached out to Miss Matsuzaki and Mr. Takigawa, though neither have given me a positive of rather they will continue the contract upon my return. I will be checking with them at a later date." I explained not sure why I bothered explaining that.

"Well that could be that they are in a bad mood at this time and have been for a while. I am not sure why they haven't talked to me in six months," he said with a sad tone of voice.

"I am sorry to hear that. Have you heard from Miss Hara or Mai?" I was not even sure what possessed me to ask this but I just could not even try to keep my curiosity under wraps any longer.

"Actually I have not. I am sorry, I know that Miss Mai had been very ill for several weeks and was later kicked out of her apartment and was staying with Miss Matsuzaki but other than that I have no idea what she has been up to as of late. Also Miss Hara has not been talking to any of us since you left. I am sorry. I wish I could give you more information. I do have Miss Mai's new number I can give it to you if you would like." He offered and I could tell by his tone of voice that he was really worried about Mai.

He gave me the number and then the call ended. Before I could dial the new number of Mai Lin came into the room with a tray and some tea to which I try to not openly grimace I really do miss Mai's tea hers was always so much better.

"How is it going?" he asked. I knew he would know he had hinted at is several times.

"Slowly," I said simply but knew I should say more. Lin sat down on the opposite side of my desk and that was when I noted he also had his own meal with him. _So, he plans to eat lunch with me._ "So you want to help me even though Father has said I am not allowed to do so," I asked knowing that it was what he intended to do.

"I am here to give you advice since you need to do most of it by yourself per your father's orders. However, there is somethings I would like discuss with you before you call anyone else." He explained. "There is something that has happened since you left that may make things a bit difficult. You see, I did some research after last night's episode with your repeated dreams and last night's PK as well. I contacted Miss Ayako, and Mr. Takigawa in order see if they had talked to Miss Mai. However, they seemed to not want talk about her at all. However, I am sure you will find out soon. She is not in a good way. She seems to have lost complete control of her Psychic powers and is currently in full custody of Miss Ayako in order to keep her safe." He seemed to pause to allow that to information to really sink in.

After a few minutes after hearing this I took a shuttering breath as I tried to keep myself under control so I didn't lose the weak grip of my power. "What happened?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to know but if something has or had happened to Mai I needed to know. Perhaps I needed to have gone back sooner. She may love my brother and not me but still I care deeply for her. Suddenly I froze at my own thoughts because I didn't even realize that I did care about her despite how I felt about her. She had confessed to me that day and had been unable to really answer me when I asked her if she was in love with me or Gene. She was most likely really in love with him since everyone always seemed to love or like him more than me. I was the rude, dark, person he was the vibrant and cheerful person who was nice to everyone. Gene was a lot like Mai as well and I could see what she would have seen in Gene verses myself.

"Noll," said Lin bringing me out of my thoughts. "Do you really want know what happened? And MORE importantly do think you can handle knowing?"

I thought about this and honestly not knowing, much like with Gene, was even worse than knowing. It's difficult to hear the truth or even some of the truth makes things difficult but not knowing. After a second or two of hesitation I could not voice it but I did nod my head that I wanted him to tell me.

"Very well, however, before I do I want your verbal promise that if it's too much or need me to give a breather to allow you time to calm down you will do so. If you won't tell me or I see your control slipping I will cease telling you anymore. You have been taught to know when you need to relax so I expect you pay attention to it. Understood?" Lin said in a tone of voice that brooked no arguments.

"You have my word I will keep my control or signal should I need you to pause and allow myself to cool off or calm down in some way before continuing." I recited the verbal oath I had used many times as child when training learning to gain the control over my immense powers.

Lin nodded his acceptance of my vow. "She has lost her control it seems." He had said simply but before I could ask anything, "Her powers have gone out of control," he clarified, "However, she also has had a mental break down as result of the strain on both her body and mind. She also was attacked by a group of men and later she was also attacked by a demonic ghost that was attracted to her large power bursts that she could not control. She had been hospitalized and was released just a few weeks ago." Lin paused as he looked at my face and didn't start talking again for several minutes while I processed this.

"Is she improving?" I asked not sure if I wanted to disturb her farther if she was so ill. Before I could stop myself, "is this my fault?" I asked out loud.

"She is," Lin said answering my first question but seemed to either have chosen to ignore the second or didn't want to answer at all. However, when I finally looked at him to see if I could get him to answer me. However, when he looked at me I saw a small amount of anger showing on his face and bit of sadness. "She can't say or hear your or Gene's names without going into hysterics." He paused and let out a heavy sigh, "So yes, I would say that there is a strong possibility that you are at fault here. However, I am certain about this and..."

That was the last thing I heard before the world around me went black and I thumping into my desk beforehand. I was surprised to find that didn't feel any pain from it but at the same time I had mentally called out for my brother. I knew the thumping into my desk would leave a nasty bruise.

Suddenly as it had come on the darkness left but I wasn't in my office, no instead I was pure white area. I found it interesting because Mai had described her dreams which like were like this area before…

" _Greetings brother," said an amused voice to my left. Out stepped Gene much to my uncontrolled surprise, "I see you have finally heard about her. Thanks to you I can't get to her to help her." He said with a sharp blaming tone._

" _I know," I whispered dejectedly._

" _What do you plan to do to fix this?" He asked impatiently._

" _I was going back to japan and setting the office again. I need to finish the list Father gave me. I have to also submit the proposal per his request. I have to call others but if I call Mai she…." I trailed off not wanting to finish the train of thought._

" _I see, Tell father you HAVE to leave tomorrow. Tell him you have found out about a case that needs your immediately attention. And tell him it's due to a Psychic who has lost control of her powers. That should help get you there as soon as possible. Until Mai is back to normal you will have me doing for you what I did for her. It's the only means of helping you both." Gene instructed. For the first time in my life I noticed he wasn't smiling and was very sad instead._

" _How do I wake up because when you pulled me I hit my desk? I don't have Mai's abilities." I admitted._

" _Just close your eyes, and Relax or you will be stuck," he instructed with a bit of humor at me having to ask for help._

 _I did as he said and when I didn't hear anything more I started to have that same dream that I was having before. I didn't want to watch this but like Mai there may be some kind of clues as to what I could do to help her._

 _Mai was sitting on the bank of the river where I left her. She was crying I could tell from the fast moving of her shoulders and I could faintly hear the sobbing. "Why Naru?" she mutters softly between gasps for air. She was distraught. She didn't seem to notice the small stones and pebbles that were floating around her. I stared in shock,_ 'She has PK?' _I thought._ 'How in the hell did I miss that?'

 _I could see Gene trying to get to her and comfort her but like me he could not get through her thick barrier. Yet another feature of her powers I didn't know she could do. She was way more powerful than I knew. She needed training and quickly._

" _Noll you stupid idiot," I heard Gene say, "She loves you, you dolt."_

 _I looked at him in shock and without thinking, "She does?" I really didn't expect and answer. But he looked over at me right in my eyes and then nodded._

I awoke with a soft shriek of, "What!?"

"Noll," gasped Lin, "Are you ok?"

"Japan," I gasped, "Mai."

"What about her?"

"I need to get back! Now! There is a case!" I was not even stating full sentences. I leaped off the floor where I had been laid down on after passing out. I rushed to my closet and pulled out my suit case and began to pack. Only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "What!" I snapped irritably.

"Calm down," Lin said gesturing to my room once again. Things where floating again, with a sign of annoyance I closed my eyes, calmed my mind and tried to reign in my powers to the best of my ability. When Lin touched my shoulder again, I opened my eyes. "Good. Now tell me what you saw. It seems you have been given a late gift from your brother I am guessing because you seemed to have had some kind of vision and you didn't even use psychometry." Lin stated wisely.

"Yes," I said simply. Then I returned to packing with less panic. "Mai is in danger of killing herself and you and I are the only ones who can stop that. She has some of my powers, though I am not sure how it happened." I said coolly, "She has Telekinesis just like me. However, she has no idea how to control it and she is a mentally unstable girl thanks to…" I stopped mid-sentence blushing and being embarrassed by a bit of the vision and also having to admit I was an idiot scientist like everyone seemed to say. "My stupidity and carelessness." I finished.

"I see, I will go and talk with your father," I will be able to finish packing while he did that. I nodded.

I then went over and picked up the phone. To call John Brown, back since he was the only one that had been kind enough to talk to me. He picked up in two rings, "John?!" I said a bit sharply.

"Kazuya!?" he responded equally sharp but more for shock.

"I am taking an emergency flight to Japan and I need to have some help. I would contact everyone else but it seems they don't wish to talk to me. Could you help me with this?"

"Of course, Mate," he said, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need to know where Mai is right now. I need to know if I can see her or talk to her. I, also, need to do more research into her past. I normally would contact Yasu on this however, given the nature of this and the information, I would prefer that we keep this on the down low, as the saying goes." I said.

"I understand. I can see what I can find out about her family, see if there are other psychics in her family. I never would have thought about her having other psychics, Kazuya. Could tell me what made you think of that?" John said with a somewhat curious, but hesitant to speak anything that would upset me.

"I have her dreams now. I believe it's thanks to my inadvertent responsibility in regards to her current condition. Perhaps I can fix this for her. But I don't want to do too much without information. Then when I had the vision I found she may have PK abilities like me. If she does, then she will die if we can't get her help in control those powers. If she has a family history of psychics, then we may be able to learn how that is integrated with her current powers." I explained myself completely and I am sure that he is currently in shock. I hope he will still help me with researching her private life.

After a few moments of silence on John's end I heard him sign softly as though he had been holding a breath, "I, as a priest, can't look the other way when she is in so much pain. I also think that she would be grateful that we are at least able to finally move forward with finding a method to fix it. You do plan to fix it, correct?"

"Yes," I said instantly.

"Ok, then," he hesitated once again. "I will meet you at the airport if you like."

"That would be good."

"The day after tomorrow," he paused, "or you could text my cell, the same one you called, with the needed times?" He asked after a few seconds of thinking.

"I will text you the information once we have it." I said.

"Alright talk to you when you get there." With that we ended our call and I finished my packing to be prepared.

After finishing the packing, I went back to my office and to my desk. I picked up the files I had knocked off when I fell earlier. And before I sat down I decided to go look at my face, while I am not as vain as my nickname "Naru", I was concerned about the image of my position as the Manager of the company.

I walked into the bathroom and took a moment to relax before I turned to look at my small mirror above the sink. The left side of my face was red or bruising from the bottom of my chin to my forehead. However, around my eye was already swelling up and looked like I was punched in the eye. I also had swelling around my lips and some blood trickling down my chin.

I went back to my office after I cleaned the blood from the corner of my mouth to my chin. Once in my office I went to the mini fridge in my office and took out an ice pack on my left side will I worked on the papers Father had asked for.

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Several hours later

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

We were on the plane, and arrived just after midnight on the following day, and John will meet us there. He was worried because Mai had another "episode" of power fluctuation where she broke all the glass in the house and cracked about 12 different electronic devices. She is now in an isolation room at the local hospital under sedation. That was done per my personal recommendation until she can get her powers under control and she is being given some medications that he was given which included an IV saline bag, she is given Thorazine 10 cc every 8 hours more if needed to keep them suppressed. I hated to do this because if she was left for too long like that she could become a permanent vegetative state.

I was very nervous about this whole thing with her because I know it's my fault she is this bad I just hope I can survive her long enough to help her get under control. I may even have to use my powers.

"Noll," Lin said at my jittery leg. "I know you are worried. However, if you keep doing that, you may end up crashing the plane," he said in a joking manner.

"What do you suggest?" I snapped, clearly in a foul mood due to the plane ride. I have always hated them. Gene loved them but I detested me because I understood little about the mechanics behind them and really could not figure them out.

"If you gonna be using your powers perhaps meditation would be for the best," he suggested softly, almost gently. I didn't want him to be nice and kind to me. I wanted him still be angry at me for what I have done to Mai.

"Fine, I am going to our sleeping compartment. Please wake me 1 hour before landing time." I stated mechanically not really wanting to meditate but knowing he was correct about my using my power. Mai would fight me tooth and nail but at the same time with the sedation she would somewhat pliable with being able to talk to me without her powers activating right away.

I went into the sleeping area that we had paid for and laid down the bed. I closed my eyes and relaxed my breathing. I allowed my mind to be free and was calm. Then I was suddenly back at that vision yet again, however, I didn't feel any of the emotions that had come from it before.

 _Mai was sitting on the bank of the lake that we had last talking on, the day she confessed. The items around her that seemed to float was small and large rocks, branches, even clothes seemed to float a bit from her. She was way more than just psychic she was in a class all her own. She was most likely even more powerful than me._

" _Naru you jerk!" she sobbed and screamed at the same time. It was heartbreaking to hear that come from her._

 _I tried to step forward and was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Gene. "Gene," I started but he just sadly shook his head. "But she is in pain."_

" _This is the past brother. This is something you need to see since you didn't wait to help her. You must learn what started it all." Gene said._

 _I turned back to watch the scene, I remember being at the office and she was being cheerful and happy but now watching I know that she was faking it. Her eyes were like mine when I was first learning to control my powers. I also noticed how she avoided touching anything more than needed and would use her long sleeves to cover door handles._ 'So, she has psychometry,' _I thought._

" _Yes brother, she has all the same powers you and I have, however, she isn't able to handle that kind powers without proper training. When I first noticed her gifts, I knew with proper training and she would almost rival you." Gene explained._

 _I was in shock, but also understood since her abilities seemed to advance quickly from the first time I had noticed them. Though it did take a few cases before she was able was able to give Miss Hara the key from her childhood. I knew she was kind of powerful but to be as powerful as Gene had just explained._

" _How come she didn't have her powers all her life? Shouldn't she have had the abilities at the beginning when I first met her? Or even before I or we met her?" I asked without thinking._

" _They were sealed by her mother before she died. Actually, I think it would may have been done when she was very young." Gene answered as if that had all that he needed to say to reveal the truth._

" _I see," I said before I could think better of it. I have noticed that I had been doing this a lot more often. "I am researching her past to find out more about her." Gene nodded and then turned his gaze back to the scene before us and I did that as well._

 _The scene had changed to a time when she was being bullied for cracking her desk in half with her power. They had thrown things on her and had even dumped her in the trash can at one point. Then when all that didn't stop her "unusual" behavior they just stopped talking and just ignored her. They would do that in front of the teachers and even some of the teachers would do this as well. One day as she was leaving the school a group of boys grabbed her threw her against the wall of the school yard. They punched and broke her nose, and I as I watched in horror as the broke both her legs, her left arm, her pelvis and her jaw, she was then left there to die for six hours before Ayako, Takigawa and Yasu, showed up and called for an ambulance. Although her bones had been broken the ones that healed first in a few days was her legs and arm. She was wheelchair bound still as she had far more damage to her pelvis than just the broken bones. Her nerves and muscles were so damaged that she could not walk without a great amount of pain. She needed a lot of therapy to help her learn how to walk again._

 _I started to step forward but again was stopped by Gene, "It's the past."_

 _I nodded and sadly watched on. Then the scene changed again. All this new information was overloading my brain but I needed this information if I wanted to stand a chance of saving Mai and making things right with her, I needed to know this information. I could feel my head start to ache from the strain the information was causing but I would not be a coward and I will learn everything I can. I hated myself for her being hurt in the first place. She was a kind person with a big heart._

 _This time the scene showed me an alley way I kind of recognized was near the office I used when I had the office. I see her moving herself down the alley with the wheelchair, which by itself was just not something I could get used to seeing. Suddenly behind her was a dark shadowy figure that also seemed to show a dark aura about it. I was really worried about this and didn't even think before, "MAI!" I cried out._

" _Noll," Gene said starting to lose his patience with my forgetfulness of this being nothing more than past events._

" _I know but still, that's the demonic spirit that attacked her right? What the hell was she doing in that alley all alone in her condition?" I asked not really caring about the truth just frustrated that I had allow myself to be so blind, and only now six months later am I finally coming to try to help her._

" _If you don't stop you will not keep control and you will have to wake up without finding out the truth," Gene explained calmly._

 _I nodded and bit back the anxiety of the forthcoming attack. I watch with tears, to my shock, starting to flow down my face since I already knew what was about to happen. The scene continued to play the whole time. The dark figure grabbed her by her hair and threw her from her wheelchair, and because her still being in a weak state from her other injuries, I didn't believe that she would possibly survive this attack. Knowing however, that it was the past gave me some hope._

 _The Shadow grabbed her by her hair and she was not moving much. She wasn't even trying to break free of the grip. However, around her, I noticed, things were starting to slowly float into the air. She was using her powers and I was noticing that her breathing was labored already. She isn't going to be ok with this problem at hand. She was going to be hospitalized again, I just knew it. Soon the Shadow had her by the neck and was trying to choke her. Then the scene went black._

" _What happened?" I asked wanting to know the outcome, I knew she was still alive but the details would help me with her._

" _It's all I was able to see. As soon as it started to choke her I was pushed away and could not see her anymore. I have been blocked from her ever since then. Thus, why I am here in your dreams." Gene explained to me._

" _I see," I said as I started thinking about the possibilities of what could have happened to block her spirit guide from getting to her._

" _I have to go now and you need to wake up. You're about to land and Lin is getting worried." Gene said._

"Noll, you need to wake up we are about to land," I heard Lin say as he was shaking me.

I slowly opened my eyes and then stretched a bit then when I looked at him, Gene had been correct that he was worried. He may not have voiced it but I could see it in his face and actions. "How long," I asked softly.

"In fifteen minutes," he said curtly.

"What happened?" I asked knowing something was bothering him.

"I told you to meditate, not dream." He said sharply. Ah, so he was mad that I was dreaming/sleeping rather than meditating as per his request.

"My apologies Lin, I did intend to meditate but…" I trailed off I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the dream I was having. I had a feeling this is how Mai always felt when it came to her dreams. "I fell asleep instead. Again, my apologies."

Lin nodded and handed me the jacket I had been wearing before my "nap" before turning and leaving the room. I was sure he was not happy with my lie but I just didn't want to share any of the information that I was presented with just yet.

The drive from the airport to our temporary residence was fairly long. We had been able to get an apartment in the same building we had been in before but on a different floor and on a different side of the building. It wasn't overly special just a two bedroom flat with a large kitchen and dining. It was only four minutes from the new office since the original was currently under renovations and would not be available any time soon.

The apartment was overly bright with white paints and most of the furniture was also white. _'Note to self, find out if we could possibly paint the place as long as we painted back should we move.'_ I hate white and the fact more than half of the apartment was white made me cringe. But I did like the layout of the place which was very large and larger than the last one we lived in before. The two bedrooms were next to each other. One had a large double bed with a sliding glass bed. _'I see that they have remodeled this one before we moved in.'_ I noted to myself. The second one had two full sized beds in them with a night stand between them. The floors throughout save for the bathroom was dark contrasting bamboo. With the coloring of the floor seemed to allow the place to feel warmer than it looked at first. Both bedrooms had desks and a desk lamp. The desks were also a dark color but was painted rather than stained. The kitchen was small but really nice for someone who didn't do much cooking. There was a three-burner stove, a sink, bread storage, and even a small refrigerator for cold food. I was impressed with the new renovations.

"How soon can we go see her," I asked trying to at least not sound like I was anxious to see Mai.

"I am going to call Miss Matsuzaki now since we were able to arrive in an early part of the day but I doubt we can get in to see her before tomorrow. I know you were worried about her medication dosage and how long is save to keep her like that," said Lin.

"As soon as possible then," I said and then choose the room with two beds. I set my bag on the bed near the door. I sat down on the other bed before kicking my slippers off and laying on the bed. I soon slipped into dreamless sleep. I was grateful for that.

I woke a few more hours later to the Lin trying to ask me if I wanted something to eat. I nodded and sat up. I made my way to the bathroom that was across the way from the bedrooms. I washed my face and combed my hair. Then I made my way to the dining room/kitchen area. The table was large and long which would allow us to use it for more than just the dining table.

Lin placed a small plate of fruit and bowl of rice with a cup of hot tea in front of me before retrieving his food as well. The food was good and simple for me to get all the things I needed for the day. I began to eat but slowly, I had very little appetite and really didn't feel like eating, however, I knew if didn't then Lin would pester me to no end about how unhealthy it was to skip meals. I had enough issues without him doing this.

"I have talked to Miss Matsuzaki," Lin begin, "She said that she would not allow you to come sooner than tomorrow and would stop the use the medications tonight. However, she will keep the sedatives going for up to an hour before your visit. She will not let you be alone with Mai, when you visit Mai will have a mirror that is able to see into the room from one side that's how Miss Matsuzaki will supervise your visit or visits. There will also be microphones and cameras that will record the entire session, no exceptions or asking for them to be turned off for any reason. Miss Matsuzaki, will also you are not to bring up anything about Gene or your rejection of her love or she will stop the interview at that point." He stopped and looked at me with concern. I nodded for him to continue. "She actually didn't want to you to come at all but…" he paused for a moment to consider what he would said next, "Mai said she would see you under Miss Matsuzaki's conditions."

"Mai asked for me?" I said in actual shock that I could not control showing on my face.

"Yes, she was lucid enough to ask but said that she would not want to see you without someone watching to protect anyone from being hurt. I am not sure if she meant herself or anyone else. However, the restrictions are set and they can't be changed." Lin finished and then finished his meal before leaving.

"Thank you for giving me the information." I said and ate the rest of the food without the tasting it and downed the tea that had gone cold during the talk. I stood not even clearing the table and left the apartment. I needed to clear my head and walking usually helped me relax and also allowed me to keep focus on not using my powers by accident. Something I learned since going back to England. Recently, however, my powers seemed to be relaxed and I have not been accidently using them even when stressed since before landing in Japan again. It seems that Gene showing up in my dreams, which allowed me to feel like Mai when I worked with her. My powers seemed to back under control despite the issues I had in England. Perhaps Gene was being a calming influence on me while also helping me with dealing with my stress over Mai and her situation.

I returned to the apartment about three hours later after walking all the way to Mai former high school and to the old office before walking back to the apartment. This had allowed me to be considerably calmer that I was not even shocked to find Father Brown, John Brown, in the living room area chatting away with Lin.

"Greetings, Father Brown," I greeted formally.

"Just John mate," he replied and waved me to a seat.

"John," I corrected and took the offered tea cup from Lin. "News?" I questioned trying to sound as my normal stoic self.

"Yes, sadly Mai has refused visitors save you and she has been asking for you for the last hour. I did try to call you but it would go straight to voicemail so I contacted Mr. Koujo in an attempt. He stated you had left and was unsure as to when you would return." John explained and looked sad.

"When do you think I could be allowed to see her? When we had last asked it would be tomorrow." I said and asked at once, while at the same time checking my phone to find it was dead.

"That is why I am here," said John, "I will take you now."

I was up and had my jacket back on before John could get up. I wanted to see her but I also had no desire to harm her in anyway. I needed to see her. It was needed, SHE needed me, SHE asked for me.

John was standing at my elbow and smiling, "This way Kazuya," he said with happiness in his voice. "She will be happy to see you."

"Right," I said unable to hid the hints of happiness from my voice.

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

20 Minutes Later

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

We stood in front of the hospital, Miss Matsuzaki standing in front of me her arms crossed in front of her under her breasts and she looked at me with a look of distain. "I am against this," she stated hotly. "However, this was her wish. I won't deny her anything. Not since she has been like this. But I must tell you something."

"That is?" I asked.

"If you hurt her once again. I will find someone who will curse you so much that your brother will feel it." She said before turning away from me. "Come along, Mr. Shibuya-Davis," she said and started to walk forward. I followed along behind me feeling thoroughly chastised which I knew I deserved. I wasn't foolish enough to think my idiocy would not have affected anyone else.

She had lead us into the hospital and then to the elevator then, much to my shock, she pushed the button for the basement level two. She must have noticed my look of shock because she smirked, "It's the only way to make sure she doesn't hurt others," she explained simply.

I nodded, though she could not see it. I thought about it and agreed with her decision. The rest of the ride in the elevator was done in a silence and that was fine with me. I had to think of the best way to approach this situation with a person with such large amount of power. If she is anything like I was when I was younger she would not be able to control such strong powers without learning to control her emotions. She would never able to be like she was before sadly but she could learn to control the powers flowing through her body. I have to fix this the best way I can. I have to teach her much like Lin had taught me. However, first I have stabilized her to make things easier for her so she won't have any more mental breakdowns. Being in the basement would make things safe for her and him as well as anyone who could be harmed by their powers.

When the elevator can to a stop, the doors opened, and we stepped off the elevator. I continued to follow the red headed priestess down the hallway and to door that required a pass key to open. She swiped the pass key and the doors swung open. We walked down the hall for a few more moments at the fourth door down we stopped and there was a door that was solid metal by appearances. Miss Matsuzaki stepped forward and opened the door.

"This is her room, please enter," she said as she stood back to all allow me in the room.

"Thank you," I said bowing slightly before I walked into the room.

What I saw in the room was dreadful to say the least, I was not sure what I expected but what I saw laying in that bed was…. shocking there was really no other words I could think of at that moment. Mai was laying on the bed with cloth handcuffs restraints. She also had Velcro straps holding her across her middle. She looked very thin and her hair was a messed. She was staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Miss Taniyama?" I choked out not wanting to be too familiar with her which could very likely scare her more. Her eyes blinked and she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes where blank but I could remember that look back when I was kid. Feeling I was being stared at I turned and noted the two-way mirror that was behind me. Miss Matsuzaki was watching our interaction for signs that she was in duress.

"Naru?" She said confused.

"Yes it's me, Naru," trying to not cringe at the unsavory nickname she had given me even though I am glad she would still call me that after all this time.

"You came, I didn't think you would." She said with soft tears sounding in her voice though her eyes were still blank and dry. Then I realized she was drugged and therefore not able to fully comprehend that I was really here. "May I sit down by you?" She nodded and so I sat in the chair next to her bed. "How are you doing today?" I tried to sound casual.

"Tired and floaty," she said slightly bemused.

"I believe that will be the medications that you have been given to help with your powers. Do you understand what's happening to you?"

"Yes and no, why now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I wanted her to ask her questions as best she can. I would do what I could to answer the questions she asked. Though if it was something that would trigger her issues I wasn't going to be able to answer her in the manner that would be to her liking.

"Why did you return now?"

"I was going to restart SPR again. I was hoping you and everyone else would rejoin the team once again. If you wanted to that is and didn't already have employment elsewhere." I said trying to sound as I always did but also take her personal feeling into consideration which I had come to realize I didn't do in the past. However, I know I have changed a lot in the last six months.

"It sounds like fun," she said ruefully. "Dodging ghosts and demons and having fun with my family. I can't wait, when do I start?" She asked with a sardonic tone of voice.

"I would also include a lovely benefits package with your monthly wages," I explained not really answering her question because I didn't really have an answer for her. I had planned to give her a good set of benefits to help her with getting along with the erratic schedule and the hazards of her abilities that can come with the cases. "I could even get you an apartment should you want it," I offered.

She seemed to think about it as she was looking at the ceiling once again. "Why are you here?" She asked again almost as if she either didn't hear my words or there was some kind of issue with the medication in her system.

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"Yes, but why are you here?"

I understood finally she wanted to know why I was in her hospital room. "I am here at your request. You asked for me so I am here."

"Liar," she snapped.

"What?"

"You are a liar," she snapped again. I could tell she was getting upset.

"Perhaps I should leave," I started to stand slowly. But I was shoved back into my chair. "Or not."

"You told me who I loved, and now you are here as if nothing happened. And you expect me believe that you are here to offer me my job back with better benefits and a place to live? I may be naive about somethings but I am not nearly as stupid you seem to think I am." She yelled. It was clear that she was no longer under the influence of the medications. I noticed that her eyes where no longer clouded over.

"Miss…" I started.

"Stop that, I hate it every one calling me that like I so damned fragile that I may break if they don't call me by my actual name. I hate it." She snapped.

"Mai please, I…" was again stopped from speaking this time from some unseen force that clamped my mouth closed with such force that I actually bit my tongue and I tasted blood as it pooled in mouth. "Mumph." I tried to say her name but it was muffled.

"Don't," she snapped angrily, "I am sick of your voice you bastard. I hate you Naru do you Hear me!"

I was shocked at how much it hurt to hear her say that even though this wasn't the first time. I had heard her say it before but this was the first time she had such bitter venom in her voice. I believe that hurt worse than if she had hit me. "I know and I do deserve your hatred, Mai." I whispered trying hard to keep my voice calm while blood dribbled down my chin and on to my clothes, not that I cared much about it. What I said was slightly muffled by my invisible gag and the injury to my tongue.

"Oh, how noble of you. You're still as arrogant as ever and I bet you are still addicted to tea just like before." She said glumly.

"But," I started again.

"Oh shut up you idiot scientist. All you care about is your precious tea. I mean that's the only reason you hired me, right?" She growled ferociously. However, before I could try to say something in response, "Don't even think of trying to defend yourself. I have every right that be totally pissed off as hell at you. But you know what, I am sick of feeling like this just because some moron didn't understand how I felt at the time. I was able to finally open my heart to you and what do you do, you stomp all over my heart like I was a fool."

I noted the cup by the bed was starting to floating off the stand by the bed. I knew she was starting to lose control I needed to signal to Miss Matsuzaki get in here, in my current state only thing I could do was use my PK. I really wish I had thought out a single to alert them if I was in need of help. I guess I didn't think I would be the one who would need help. Since I could not make some kind of single that I was in distress, so I decided to use a small amount of my power to get her to back down.

At first it was a simple tiny burst just to let her know that my power was there and she should back down however, she didn't seem to take the hit so I used a simple extra push, _'Come on Mai you know it's my power, push against or let me take control on the room.'_ I thought to myself as I gently pushed against her power, since we could not do much I needed to get her to understand I wasn't there to harm her but to help her. I decided to let her hit me with her powers, I can't retaliate against her powers or she would end up hurting herself. She could have even felt threated and then would not be willing to learn what I could teach her. Lin never let me feel threatened. _'Wow I have to really start thinking about the old lessons that Lin had put me through when we first met. I would never have guessed that I would one day have teach these lessons to someone like her. I find it interesting that it would be Mai of all people who would have to go through the same training I had to so long ago,'_ I thought to myself with a sense of irony.

She began to push back against my power and I allowed her push my powers aside and hit me with her powers. She hit gently at first but it slowly became push more heavily on my I didn't want to push her off completely and allow her the control of the situation. It was sudden but she let up at first then stopped all together.

"Mai," I started slightly weak but not as bad as other times but my voice was slightly muffled still. "Mai are you alright?"

"No," she said flatly then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

After her breathe evened out, I was able to finally move much to my relief. I stood up shakenly and walked out of the room. I closed her door walked down the hall a bit and then dropped to my knees and slumped to side against the wall while I suddenly coughed and covered my mouth with my hand. Once my cough had subsided I looked at my hand not surprised to see blood there since I had bit my tongue pretty good.

"Noll," Lin called as he knelt by my side. "What happened," he asked sounding panicked.

I pulled out my cellphone, and typed out a message. _'I bit my tongue when I was forced to not move by her powers, I won't be able to speak for a bit while my tongue is healed.'_ I then showed him my cell.

"Understood, let's go talk to Miss Matsuzaki," Lin helped me to my feet and into the observation room. "Miss Matsuzaki, Noll has bit his tongue, could you have a look at it for him, please," he asked.

Ayako sighed and helped me out of the room and across the hall to an exam room that wasn't used much until recently due to Mai's condition. "Sit," she ordered and I quickly obeyed her.

I wasn't fool enough to upset her when she was going to be working on my tongue. I could end up with my tongue being harmed permanently. She sighed again, "Look, Naru, she is like a little sister or I guess maybe a daughter to me, I just don't want her hurt more. If you have come here with the true intent to reopen the office and really want to offer her employment, then I won't say anything. However, if she is harmed like she was six months ago and ever since, well let's just say you will find it rather difficult to reproduce in the future. I hope I have made myself clear to you." She explained before she set up a kit to treat my tongue. She then looked at me expectantly, "Well can't you speak?"

I pulled out my cell, _'I am sorry, no. It causes a lot of pain and I do not feel like choking on more blood so soon. Also, Miss Matsuzaki, I am truly sorry that I have harmed Miss Taniyama as I have. I was a fool and I know that. With her powers as they are she will need some extensive training to learn the same level of control that I have over mine. I am still trying to figure out why she is so out of control or what her actual powers might be. I know that Gene helped her a lot but he is currently not able to help her until she is under control. All I can do is put her through a similar training as I had to go through in order learn my currently level of control. But in the mean time she needs let her emotions out about my part in her sudden power increase.'_ I then help my phone up so she could read it.

"Understood, I will apologies in advance but this is going to hurt a lot for me to fix your tongue. It may require stitches, do you need any special kind of treatment such as allergies or have a problem with pain," she asked. I shook my head no to both. "Very well hold open your mouth and then stick out your tongue. This will feel uncomfortable but I will try to keep your pain levels stable just let me know if you need me to stop for any time except, should it be needed, while doing stitches ok. Just nod," she said turning to her doctor persona.

I nodded then watched as she clicked on a microphone which I knew would be for her notes dictation for later. She turned it back off however then looked at me, "Before we start, one nod for me to use Kazuya two for Oliver so I know who the notes should be put under." I nodded once, I always thought using my brother's birth name was for the best, not that anyone ever knew that was why I used that name.

"Patient: Kazuya Shibuya, Birth Date: September 19th, Blood Type: A, Height: 179 cm, (5 ft., 9 in) Gender: Male. Patient has a laceration of about 2.6 cm in length and about 1.3 cm deep. Bleeding is extensive, since the initial bit into the tongue, Laceration is due to patient biting own tongue. Patient isn't able to speak at this time since tongue is still bleeding badly." She then stopped her initial notes as she had just looked at first. She had me try to move my tongue up, down and side to side to which she noticed with the wincing on my face that it was painful. She then turned the microphone back on, "Patient is able to move the tongue with no issues although he does have a considerable amount of pain in moving or talking. It appears that there is no nerve damage." She clicked off the microphone again.

"Please do me a favor, I need to numb your tongue I would like you to put on a glove, and hold a gauze against your tongue. Will you be able to do that? I would like to keep as few people involved down here as possible if you don't mind." She explained, I nodded my understanding had held out a hand for the glove. She handed it to me and while I put it on she prepped a gauze for my tongue. "I am having you do this because based on the width and depth of the cut you put into your tongue I will have to stitch it closed with dissolvable sutures. It will be a while before you can eat anything that isn't liquid or soft, you don't want particles in your cut while it heals. Is there anything you want to know before we start?"

I grabbed my cell, _'How long will take before I talk somewhat normal? I know I may not sound like I should at first but not sure communicating with her will be easy if she can't understand what I am saying.'_

"You should be able to talk normally in a couple days but you will have to be a bit careful not bit it again ok. If you can help it, with her powers and your own." She explained with the patience that only doctors could have. I nodded to her explanation. She handed the gauze to me then I held the gauze to my tongue, bloody hell it hurt something awful.

After a few minutes, she had me remove the gauze and had me hold a new gauze but not put it to my tongue just yet. The bleeding didn't stop yet, which seemed to worry her. "I am going to irrigate the wound," she then squirted some water into my mouth and on my tongue. I was shocked at how much it hurt even though my tongue was supposed to be numbed. I grunted in pain but worked really hard to not move too much. "I will numb it some more. I am sorry for the added pain I will do what I can to hurry." She explained. I tried very hard to keep from glaring angrily at her, after all it wasn't her fault that I had bit my tongue. It was my own fault.

"I am going to inject your tongue with the lidocaine now to fully numb it will make it feel very strange for a while. I am not sure I can describe the feeling you will feel but talking in any manner would be incredible dangerous, as we discussed earlier." I nodded and waited for her to continue with her medical treatment. It was painful to say the least and I could not help the tears leaking from the sides of my eyes but frankly I didn't care anymore I deserved far worse, so I endured it. I kept my eyes open and on her the whole time. I could see she was not angry at me anymore like before.

"I can see you really do feel guilty for what was done to her not only by you but by the others. I am sorry if I was cruel but if you had not shown any kind of remorse, well, I am not sure I could have stood the sight of you. I will get your tongue taken care of in a few minutes. Please bear the pain just a little longer and the I will give you some liquid medication for infection and pain. Ok, blink once if you accept my apology." She said with a kindness back in her eyes. She smiled at my blinked. "Ok, let's get your tongue fixed back up so you can show off your knowledge. Mr. Narcissist," she said with a chuckle. She then set to work sewing up my tongue.

Nearly fifteen minutes later my tongue all numb and sewn up and a bit loopy because of the medication she gave me. She then guided me, with Lin behind her, to a room down the way from Mai's. While Ayako was speaking, I wasn't able to understand the things she was saying because the medication was making me very disoriented. By the time we reached the bed that I was laid down on I fell right to dreamless sleep. I did manage to hear, before I drifted off, Lin say, "He has not had a good night sleep in weeks and this stress with Mai is just about to break him if he can't sleep. I hope he can have a night without the nightmares." And with that I was asleep.

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Several Hours

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

I awoke in pain, groggy and confused. I was trying to figure out where I was and why I was here. I was so out of it. It wasn't until I got my bearings a bit that I realized I was in pain because of the fact I had bit my tongue nearly all the way through yesterday. I was only just starting to sit up when the door opened to show John standing there with a tray.

"G'day mate," He said cheerfully.

I started to talk but the pain in my mouth made it difficult. I waved instead.

"I know you can't talk mate, so don't worry about it." He said with a cheerful smile, "I brought you a liquid breakfast, and a healing herbal tea. I know it's not as good as Miss Mai's but I hope it will help your tongue. I also have your dose of medication that won't make you sleepy. Or So says the good doctor." He continued.

I nodded my head. He brought it over to me and set up a table next to the bed. He then sat in a chair across from me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I was wondering why he was still sitting there.

"I am sure you are wondering why I am waiting here. Well it's because, mate, I wanted to speak with you about the research I have done so far for Miss Mai. It's not much and I can't find more information but I have right now without Yasu or Miss Madoka's help. As you know, research isn't my strongest suit but I am happy to perhaps consult with the others but not tell them who I am researching but only looking at the grand parents and great grandparents so they don't see the connection to Miss Mai," he explained at length. "Here are the notes of what I have found so far, and again there isn't a lot there." He handed me a small file with a few pages of notes.

Inside has a few short notes:

 _ **Taniyama, Chiyuki, 27, Oct 19**_

 _ **Taniyama, Kioshi, 29, Nov 28**_

 _ **Chiyuki Died of cancer two days after her 27th birthday. She is survived by her daughter Mai (Age 14)**_

 _ **Kioshi, Died in a traffic accident at the age of 28 just three days after his daughters 6th birthday.**_

 _Grand parents_

 **Mother's Side**

 _ **Father: Fujioka, Yoshida. 105**_

 _ **Mother: Fujioka, Erika 104**_

 **Father's Side**

 _ **Father: Kayumi, Hakuseki, 114**_

 _ **Mother: Kayumi, Sayo, 113**_

 _Great Grand Parents_

 **Mother's Side**

 _ **Father: Sakakibara, Reizo, 115**_

 _ **Mother: Sakakibara, Yu, 116**_

 **Father's Side**

 _ **Father: Kaurai, Kisamitsu, 123**_

 _ **Mother: Kaurai, Seiko, 118**_

 _ **No know medical conditions save for the cancer her mother died of. All grand and great Grand parents died of natural causes at very old ages. No known psychics in family. No siblings all families only had one child each. No twins or other such histories either. Could not go back past great grandparents. Will continue to look into it.**_

The notes where written in perfect English and where easy to read. I was grateful. I was shocked that the family seemed to have really good genes that allowed them to live for such long amounts of time. But good health and such can do that. The only exception was Mai's parents which was odd to say the least.

I pulled out my cell phone and proceeded to type up a message for John. _'Go ahead reach out to Yasu, I would rather not involve him too much but we do need his skills in research. I don't want Madoka to be here so she is completely out of the loop at this point. Have Lin help if you need.'_ I held my cell up for him to read.

"I understand that is why I came to you with the research I have found. I hope that with Yasu's assistance we can have you more research available for you and her soon. This would help you both greatly I am sure." He said then gestured to my food. "You better eat or Miss Ayako will have your head for under minding her medical treatment of your wounds or some such like that." John said with a smile.

I nodded and then began to drink my meal. It hurt like a nothing I had ever felt before but I bullied through and let myself get the nutrients I needed. I grimaced when I accidently tried to bite the liquid and got the tip of my tongue. I also had to remind myself to not use my mouth to speak.

"Kazuya?" came a sharp cry from John who had stood up and was now at my side. "What happened?" It was clear that John was worried about him.

Cellphone, _'Just bit the tip of my tongue only a little and it pulled on my stitches. I forgot I don't need to chew anything. It was a foolish move.'_ I showed it to John.

"I understand, mate," he said. He then went to sit back down.

I smiled and finished the rest of my food and then went to take the medication before being stopped by John. I looked at him in confusing. "Miss Ayako, wants to talk to you first. Then you can take it. She wants to make sure you know the side effects." I nodded. John then stood and moved to the door, he made a motion of admittance to the room.

"Good Morning, Naru," Ayako said, "Thank you for eating everything. Now before I allow you to touch your medication, I need to explain the pain medication side effects. I also need to explain the antibiotic side effects. The pain medication I am giving you is known as Tyelnol-3 which is taken once every four hours but you may stretch that to no more than eight hours, should you feel like it. You can expect the following side effects they are just the more common ones: Difficult or troubled breathing, irregular (fast or slow), shallow breathing, shortness of breath, pale or blue lips, fingernails (or skin). If you find you are having these or other unusual effects from the medication you need to let me know, pride be damned, am I clear?"

I allowed myself some time to process what she was saying, then once I was sure I understand what she mean, I looked up at her, since she was still standing, and nodded at her. She smiled down at me and looked pleased that I had taken time to listen to her. "Now the antibiotic is actually two different ones used as a cocktail to help with the possibility of any kind of infection happening. The first one is Doxycycline, and the second is Metronidazole. The doxycycline is going to be done with a starter dose that will be 200 mg divided into four different doses. Then we would continue the treatment for two weeks to ensure good health, at a dosage of 100 mg per day divided into two dosages one in the morning after breakfast and one in the evening after your supper meal. The side effects are headache, loss of appetite, nausea and vomiting, sore throat, unusual tiredness or weakness. The metronidazole is going to be done 7.5 mg every six hours for two weeks. The side effects include blurred vision, possible blindness, back pain, convulsions, dizziness, fever, headache, lack of coordination and depression. These are rare but I should be informed should they happen, for either medication." I was thankful for one thing about Ayako, though I may not ever say thing to her about it, and that is she talks to me like I am an equal. While I do understand some medical applications when it comes to most medical things but that doesn't make me an expert in the medical field. I understand concepts and such with basic first aid but at the same time I do understand some medications as they have some applications in parapsychology and the use of limiting or suppressing psychic powers.

"Lin has been back to your apartment and got your travel bag you use on cases. You will need to stay here since Mai cannot leave this place until she can control her powers again. It will give you better access to helping Mai if you are here around the clock. Was I correct in guessing that?"

I nodded my head again. I then pulled out my cellphone, _'May I make a few requests from you as this will be part of an investigation though none of this will made an actual case with the British SPR company, I want to get a second opinion should the need arise and I will need to have files in place. As her current acting guardian I will need consent to proceed with her (treatment) for her condition as a means to help her understand how to control her powers. While I will be conducting reports which, under normal circumstances I would not do, be made available to both you and the whole team, the team will get the info only at Mai's express permission and not before that, is this agreeable to you. Also all further communication will have be done either via email, recorded instant Messenger, or paper document for later type up as part of keeping the methods easier till I am able to speak again. Also is this acceptable?'_ I then held my phone up and let her take it from me to read carefully.

After she was done reading the message, "I understand and accept both proposed information. I do not want her used as an experimental test subject however, so, all experiments with her powers must be run by me. Not only as her physician but as her guardian."

I nodded, _'I accept your terms,'_ showed her the phone again.

She smiled and turned to leave, stopped at the door and turned and looked at me again, "Take your meds, and lay down you will need to rest for another day ok." I nodded again.

I took the three bottles of medications and grimaced before gulping them down before even tasting them too much. Yuck. I hated the tastes they were not the best tasting medication but within a few moments I felt sleepy, which was when I realized why she wanted to me stay here for the time being. And with that I was out.

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Six Hours Later

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

I woke to the sound of an alarm, confused I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed to the floor. I looked around and saw my door was open. I stood and moved to the door swaying slightly from the medication in my system. I looked out of my room and say that Mai's room door was open and three people stood at the doorway, and I pulled out my cellphone and quickly typed out a message, _'What happened? Is Mai alright?'_ I showed it to the first person in could reach, Mr. Takigawa.

Takigawa looked at my cellphone and quick read the message. "She had a nightmare, no one can get close to her. She is…" he was cut off with a chair hitting the wall. I took a step forward but was stopped by Takigawa. "Are you crazy!?" he snapped.

I only shook my head unable or perhaps unwilling to stop and explain, I had an idea of how to help her. I was weak so I would take the brunt of damage should this backfire but I had to stop her. _**"Mai, you have to wake up,"**_ I projected to her. I was using an old trick that my brother, Gene, that allowed us to communicate. I just wanted get her to wake up. _**"Mai, Wake up NOW! Danger,"**_ I shouted again.

Finally after a few minutes I could tell she was waking up. And thankfully she stopped using her powers and slowly opened her shining eyes. Tears unshed but clearly there. **"Mai,"** I said softly so I didn't scare her more. _**"I know it's strange, but due to issues beyond my control I am having speak to you this way. I can teach you how to do so yourself at some point. But for now this will let me talk to you without hindrance. You can continue speak normally to me I can hear you and understand you perfectly well. Alright please respond to me."**_

"N-Naru," Mai stuttered, "You …should not be here." The manner in which she spoke was something that I could tell she was trying to stay in control. And I understood just hard that was when you didn't understand what was happening with your body.

" _ **I am not worried about myself just yet. Right now, you need to start to calm down. Once you do things will stop floating around and then we can talk some more ok,"**_ I explained.

"N-Naru please leave," she asked.

I wanted to stay and talk to her but I nodded and left the room. I also made it so my thoughts would not flow to her either. The last thing I wanted to do was cause her stress by her hearing my thoughts.

As I left the room I felt weak and a bit unsteady on my feet as moved forward I didn't even notice I was about to fall until Takigawa's arms encircled my body. I wanted to ask him what was going on but instead remained silent just giving him what I hoped would be dark glare. "Hey Naru, sorry but you need help back to your bed I am guessing," he had said slightly embarrassed but it was cleared to me that he was only trying to help me. I nodded and didn't say anything more as he helped me down the hall and to my bed. "I will go and find Ayako. She will want to check you and Jou-chan out to make sure everything is ok. Then I would like to take some time to talk with you, if you would be so kind," he said as he walked out of the room once I was safely on the bed. He didn't even wait to see if I would answer. I wasn't even sure if he knew that I was injured in my mouth.

A few minutes later Ayako came into the room with some supplies, some more food and medication, which I knew would actually be for my weakened state and not my tongue. "You can't go one day without creating issues can you," she said not really sounding as upset as she pretended. I only shrugged with a smirk on my face. "Well did you hurt yourself more or are you just tired from using your powers to stop the nightmare?"

I looked at her in surprise, she knew? She nodded to my unasked question. That was when I knew that I had not been as discreet as I had thought. I gave her a look that showed I was sorry if I had overstepped by going into the room without being told to but Mai needed help. I didn't want to admit that I used more power to talk with her than I had originally thought and was sadly very weak from the experience. However, Ayako, the clever woman she was at this moment, simply pulled my slippers off my feet and forced me to lay down. However, she shocked me pretty bad when she pulled waist band of my pants down enough to give me an injections into my butt cheek. I turned around, as soon as she as had let my waist band slid back into place, and glared daggers at her.

Well I would have if I had not almost instantly wilted into the bed at the sudden movement and soon was sound asleep on the bed. I am sure she knew that she would be lectured about this later but right now I slept, much to my dismay, though it was peaceful.

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Two Weeks later

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

The two week wait to be able to start any really training with Mai was agonizing and just plan boring however, for me it was worse because I was on strict bedrest the whole time save for bathroom visits and the times when I needed to eat, well actually drink for the most part, I was able to graduate to eating soft foods now, though I am still not able to chew or talk very well I tend to spend most of my time writing what I want to say. Though I could talk a bit its mumbled and much more embarrassing that I sounded more childish and so I only speak with John, Lin, and of course Ayako. I never spoke with Mai with my voice, but it was only because I was not comfortable with her hearing my voice like that.

No instead, I spoke with her in her mind and she would answer aloud most of the time. The first thing I had taught her with Ayako's permission of course was mental talking exercises that allowed her to gain some stability. And she had been able to keep her attacks to only two in the last two weeks as a result. It was the only training I was allowed to do.

Today however, thanks to the progress I have made in getting all my milestones and the improvement of my ability to talk, while not fully mastered to its normally way, as before the accident, I am able to hold some basic conversations with short sentences. I was disappointed in the slow progress that I have been having for my own healing, but I would deal that as it comes. In the mean time I was going through my normal daily training that I had for a long time didn't need to do anymore, but as soon as my bedrest had come to an end and I was doing a bit of Tai Chi.

Tai Chi helped me calm my mind and even allows me to a minor amount of relief from continuously having to control my abilities although it's not really necessary any longer do my ability to control them now. But the Tai Chi has also had a calming affect when I have been ill, or injured and allows me to think through things more clearly as well. It's something I do more out of habit than need these days.

Tomorrow I will have to begin her training. I know it's going to be difficult but the first thing we need to do is get her up walking again. I have a good idea as to what I will do for that as long as she is receptive to the idea. I don't know what to do about her emotional states but her physical issues I think I can work on that.

I finished my set of movements and went to small attached bathroom that was located in my room. I had avoided looking at myself in the face since my collapse back in England but sadly I didn't have a choice today. I needed to see if I could brush my teeth, without the searing pain with the still healing tongue. I looked at my reflection and grimaced. Despite the time that had passed my face was still bruised and yellowish, it made me cringe at the idea of the damage that my small fainting spell caused. Though, I would rather it be me than her experiencing the damage I have in the last few weeks.

I brushed my teeth, wincing when the toothpaste stung but it wasn't searing which was good. Then cringed as the mouthwash had seared my senses and tongue but I ignored it, I deserved pain and much more. I should have been the one in pain and harmed. She didn't deserve this kind of pain that I had inflicted, indirectly, and I only deserved to feel pain not her.

I shook my head at my morose thoughts, _**"Those thoughts are not going to help her you know brother."**_ I heard my brother's voice in his head. I nodded my head to his words. He was right, I had to stay more positive this time.

I finished with my basic shower and cleansing my body before getting quickly dressed into a loose fitting clothing. Today I would be going against Mai's desires, and make her talk with me. She would have no choice and Ayako knew this and so she would not be able stop the interaction. I have to be the one get her to activate her powers and also get her started working on her walking at the same time.

After I was dressed and ready to go I left my bathroom and then walked out of my room. I made my way down the hall to her room. There at her door was Ayako, she had her arms folded under her breasts and she had a sour look on her face.

"I know this needed but I don't like it. I have not told her about your plans. Mostly because I don't know what you are planning. Would you be able to tell me what you plan to do to her?" she asked with some indignation, I knew she hated to be left in the dark.

"I am going to start with getting her walking," I said simply although it was a simple sentence and the meaning came across it still was slightly lisped due to my tongue.

"She can't walk she….she just can't." she said angrily.

"Yes she could if she had some therapy and some training. She is not so badly injured that she can't walk, there is not spinal injury and her broken bones have healed. She has even had some physical therapy. I read up on her case these last few weeks. I wanted to make sure there was no harm in her learning to walk again. I even spoke with her physical therapist and her surgeon. They both seemed rather concerned about her mental state since it was the only explanation for her not walking by now. They stated that she was suffering from some kind of psychosomatic problem causing her to believe she can't walk. This is not true and she must be made to walk rather she likes it or not. She is weak from not using her legs but she is strong and will learn to do so once again." I explained in detail. I knew that she would hate me more for it but it was the only choice we had at this point.

"So they agree too," she said. I looked at her in shock, "I knew that she had some kind of conversion disorder after the second attack. She has felt likes she didn't need to walk since she was too weak to protect herself from both attacks. The second, of course, too the most strain on her," she turned to look at me again after having looked at Mai's door. "You do know what happened at the second attack correct?" she asked.

"I know she was physically harmed by an entity of some kind possibly a demonic entity however, I don't know the full extent of her injuries from the attack, I only read the basic reports of her treatments thus far not about the attacks themselves." I admitted, which for me was something I loathed with a passion, admitting I didn't know something about a situation made me feel stupid, something else I hated to admit to most people.

"She was raped, repeatedly by the demonic entity as you called it. She was of course not impregnated but she was so badly damaged they are not sure if she could have children or if she will be able to have sex again. She was harmed beyond anything a normal human could possibly do someone even if they had the inclination to rape them. She was raped until she passed out, then after the entity had tired of her no longer virgin opening. Proceeded to rape her mouth she was by this point beyond being able to help herself. She wasn't even conscious by that point. It then shoved a pipe up her rectum and left her there to die," she said before looking away, "do you want to know where this happened?"

I could not speak and I knew that at the point in Gene's vision where he lost his contact with her I knew was when she was first penetrated thus losing her virginity. She then rejected her powers or at least her guide and thus Gene could not get to her. I nodded my head though I was scared, and I would even go so far as to admit that much.

"It was just once block from the office in an alley way. She won't even tell us why she was there in the first place. I am in shock she would even bother going to that side of town since it was not needed," she stated with a bit if anger in her voice.

I was in shock to know it was so close to the place she once called her family home, my own office or well my former office. After hearing this I didn't want anything to do with the place anymore. Thankfully our new office, which would now be a permanent place of business was much farther away and in a much safer neighborhood. "I am sorry," I whispered softly defeat in my clear in my voice. I had felt a small feeling of something breaking in my chest, I suspected that it was my heart out of pure anguish.

"While it was your fault for breaking her heart, I don't think that it's something that you could have predicted that she would have been in this much danger. None of us knew just how powerful she was and it was clear to me that she was hiding her true pain despite her words. When I did pry more she just got angry at me and even at Takigawa as well. You should have seen how defeated she was the day she told me and him to just go to hell with our pity and to just leave her alone. She was very angry which no one could have blamed her for, since she thought it was just us pitying her when we tried to offer support it wasn't until the night that Gene had appeared in everyone's dream that we even decided to get her some professional, psychological help. However, the next day when we were going to talk to her, she was attacked at her school. It was that day we decided she could no longer stay on her own and she moved in with me the next week."

"I see," I said as leaned against the walk beside the door to her room. I knew Ayako was telling this stuff to me for a reason. I was making as many mental notes as I could because it may become important later on. "I thought she was legally able to live on her own and didn't need a guardian." It wasn't a question really but a statement meant to clarify information that I may have been misinformed about, or at least that was what I told myself.

"She was until the attack, though she could have been released from my care once she had healed she chose to just let me be her guardian. She dropped out of school and took her Certificate for Students Achieving the Proficiency Level of Upper Secondary School Graduates. I know, long title, but it was for the best she already missed six weeks of school and was even failing nearly all her classes at that point. That was until she had her mental break down which started her on the path to where we are now. From the time you left to the day she dropped out of high school she had been able or perhaps willing to attend school about three weeks before she was attacked and beaten to within an inch of her life. If we had not had that dream the night before she would have died in that dirty little corner of the school yard." She had taken up leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door than me.

"I am grateful to you telling me this even though you didn't have too. I also wish to convey my sincerest apologies for my role in your current state. If I had not been so cruel to her than she would not have ended up in such situations or in her current condition." I said with my head down looking at the floor.

"You are not the only one responsible here," I heard her say. However, when she wrapped her arms around me in a gentle embrace of comfort I was a bit taken aback.

"What…."

"Shhh….We should have paid better attention, to her actual condition and her feelings then she would not have felt so alone. I know I can be a real bitch about her as her sister/mother but I don't blame you solely because if I did then I would be cruel to her and you." She said as she held me a bit longer.

It was the way she was holding me that caused me to do something I had not done in a long time, she was holding me in an embrace that made me feel loved, not like that of a lover or someone I was in love with but as though she was my mother, Luella my adoptive mother use to hold me like this when I was little and for the first time in years I was in tears and I could not stop them no matter how much I wanted them too. She didn't let me go nor did she laugh or chastise me. This led me to think that she was trying offer me a moment to deal with my issues without judgement. She was a kind person and if it were not for my own pride and embarrassment I would have embraced her back.

I just let her hold me till my tears finally stopped and then after I stopped pathetically hiccupping and sniffling she stepped back and then turned back to my room, which I didn't protest. She sat me on the bed then went to my bathroom. She returned with a warm wash cloth and handed them to me. I used the cloth to clean my face and make myself presentable.

"Feel better now." She asked with no hint of amusement in her voice. I nodded. "Good now, I want you to go and get her walking again."

Again I nodded, then I stood and walked out of the room and as I walked away I heard her chuckle at my reaction. I didn't let it get to me. I am sure that she never expected me to just break down. But now that I had gotten my own pity out of my system I could focus on Mai and make sure that I can do what I have to do get her up, walking, and under control of her powers as soon as we can. First things first getting her walking.

I walked up to her door and instead of asking for permission to enter the room I just walked right in, no knock or anything. She looked at me sharply and it was clear that she was not happy with my presence in the room. However, this time she didn't get her way. So with great effort I stayed my ground and took a steady breathe, "Mai Taniyama, it has been brought to my attention that you are not allowing your body to heal, this is not tolerable to a good working environment. I am here to see that you make the needed strides that you are very much capable of doing to get yourself moving forward and into recovery."

"GET OUT!" she shouted.

"No," I said flatly and slightly softly.

"I said get out," she yelled again although it was slightly subdued.

"I said, no."

"I hate you," she cried.

"I know," I said.

She fell silent for several minutes, mostly likely thinking very heavily about my presence in her room and her life. Finally as if coming to a decision, before turning to look at me, "What do you want from me?" she asked sadly.

"I want to help you," I said simply.

"Why," she asked.

"Because, I did something wrong. I need to make it up to you. I also need to show you that I care."

"You're a bad liar," she stated.

"I am not lying about this, Mai. You can think that I am lying but I believe in your heart, your instincts are telling you that you are wrong to continuing to believe I am wrong all the time." I had to work very hard to keep my voice level and even like I always had.

"Whatever," she said as she turned to look away from me.

"No," I said as I walked over to her bed, "No, whatever, you are going to get your ass out of that bed and you will start learning to walk." I then proceeded to remove the straps and sit her up on the bed.

"What do you think you are doing? Get your hands off me!" She shrieked right in my ear.

"I will not let you fall just because you refused to be around me. I am the one the doctors have told to help you. So I am here to help. The reason for that is because the doctors wanted someone who worked with you and your gifts as well as you emotional state before the traumas. While I wasn't their first choice it was best for me to be doing it since we both have the same gifts and I can protect myself from your attacks should that be need." I explained and proceeded to drag her up to her feet.

"Ouch, put me down, that hurts," she began to cry as she struggled in my arms.

"Am I to believe that you are just a weak stupid child who can't take care of yourself? What happened to the Mai Taniyama that I knew?" I questioned slowly losing my temper with her. "I thought you were better than that." I unceremoniously dropped her on the bed, careful she was not harmed in the process. "You. Are. Not. The. Person. I. Cared. About. All. Those. Months. Ago." I spat each word in her face.

When I finished my speech, I turned and walk away from her looking at the mirror in the room. I could see her and even see that she was in tears. I softly tapped the mirror to signal that I wanted Lin to come in the room now. This was part of my plan actually. Lin was going to actually be worse to her than me. I might have done a bit of damage but she needed to get over this fear of me.

"Mai Taniyama," Lin said as he entered the room, "Since you won't do as Oliver says you will have me as your physical therapist until you have begun walking on your own."

I left the room and waited for a few minutes in the hall. I wasn't sure how long it would before I was asked for and so I turned to head back to my room. That is until I was stopped by the cries from her room. She wasn't crying in pain just in protest. I wanted to run in there and be a good friend and save her from Lin but she would never learn if did that so instead I just walked away to my room.

As I entered my room I noted how sad I felt. I knew I would since it was a cruel way of getting her to do what was best for her, but still, it wasn't easy to listen to her cries of sadness. She was really convinced that she could not walk. I really hope we can help her get back on her feet.

While I was waiting, which I knew would not be long. Read over her family history some more. All the family information that we got was limited to her grandfather and grandmother, so learning much about her family beyond that has been difficult even with Yasu's assistance.

I had closed my door after entering so you could imagine my surprise when a timid knock on the door sound not even 15 minutes after my leaving her room. I was brought out of my thoughts and looked confused at the door. Lin would have just walked in and he would have knocked a lot louder if he had knocked. I got up and crossed the room. I was shocked to see I had an unexpected visitor to my room. It was Lin, carrying Mai in his arms. It was clear that she was in tears but not hurt. I stepped back to allow them to enter my room. Lin sat her on the bed and then left the room.

"Please," she whispered softly.

"Please, what?" I said in my usual tone of voice. I had to hear her say it rather than just assume she wanted my help.

"Help me walk again, please," she whispers in total defeat.

"Will do everything I say even if you don't think you can?"

She nodded her head but still had not looked at me. I could see the tears still falling from her chin on to her hand. She was defeated and she was finally giving up on being helpless.

"I will help you. Let's start with getting you to stand up. I will have to ask you to tell me if you feel pain and where it is. I can't read minds so you will need to tell me. I may be able to speak to minds but I can't read them ok." I explained.

"Why," she asked still in a whisper.

"Explain what you mean."

"Why do you care so much? Why do you care if I am walking again? Why do you care about anything that happened or will happen to me?" She asked looking up at me for the first time.

"Mai, I made a very bad mistake six months ago. I thought you loved my brother. I thought that you wanted to be me with because it was the next best thing to having him. I was foolish. I admit it, I didn't something utterly stupid and I caused you more pain than I could have thought was possible. For that I am truly sorry. I know about everything that has happened to you and for my role in your condition I am sorry. I hope you understand. I never meant to hurt you and while what I had said to you was cruel it wasn't my intentions. However, that is not to say I am not sorry for the hurt it caused as result. I am hoping you will someday forgive me. I don't expect you to love me or anything I just want to help you get back to yourself, as much as is possible given your condition." I fully explained.

She sat there staring at me and slightly confused but also in awe at my confession. She smiled at me. It was a sad smile but it was start for how we can make a recovery of our relationship. I just wanted her know that I am not doing this with any set expectations. Really all I want is to just help her get on her feet and be independent again.

"Alright," she spoke finally in a slightly confident voice, which startled me out of my thoughts again, "Teach me to walk again. Then perhaps I will explain to you why I now hate you."

"I believe those to be agreeable terms." I walked over to her from my place by the door. "I have to help you stand up, in order to do so I will need to touch. Is this acceptable?" I keep my normal formal speech.

I stood next to her and didn't do anything more. I didn't want do anything out of her permission but only within reason. I waited there till she decided what she wanted to do.

"Only when its needed for my therapy until I am walking again. Or if I request it otherwise. Agreed?"

I nodded and offered to help her again, this time she allowed me to do so. I slowly stood her up, and just let her stand there for a second. She was shaky and I knew she could not stand yet on her own. After a few seconds, I decide to sit her down again.

"Lay down I am going to message your legs and get your legs moving a bit. I also would like your permission to use some of my energy to help improve your muscle tone just a bit. If you would rather though we could have Lin do so instead." I offered giving her more options to work with.

"What exactly would you be doing and could you really afford using your powers in such away?" She questioned.

"I have been taught the healing arts of Qigong, which means I can, in theory, use my energy to do some healing on your muscles which should allow you get your strength up enough for you to get walking much sooner. Otherwise we could be doing this for months. It would also improve your chances of you actually making a full recovery of your injuries." I explained to her. I wanted her to know that I am trying to give her the options she needs.

"If Lin does it how will it be done different from if you do it?" She questioned.

"If he would do the healing, he may not be as gentle or kind about it and I would have to stop helping you during therapy. You see the reason I offered to do it myself is because I could, in theory, continue to use my energies, once aligned with yours, during your whole therapy times to allow you to recovery more quickly. This would be the better option; however, I am giving you the choice of me or Lin since we are the only two trained in Qigong," I explained, trying hard not to sound condescending or like I was putting her down. I was truly there to help her get on her feet, both figuratively and literally.

She took a few moments to digest this before looking at me in the eye for the first time. She had not done that if she looked at me she would look at my chest or at the wall behind me. She would always find ways of not even look at me at all if she could help it. "Ok, I will allow you to do it on the condition you tell me everything you plan to do before hand and you stop if I feel uncomfortable. Also, you may not do so outside of my view, meaning, hands where I can see them if need be you will have to get a mirror for during the sessions so I can see what you are doing. Agreed?" She said after looking at the bed again.

"I accept your conditions. However, before you fully agree allow me to provide you with additional information. I will allow Miss Matsuzaki to be in the room during the massages if you would like. I could not have a mirror in the room as it would be dangerous due to your inability to control your powers effectively. I am not saying that to be mean or cruel only stating a fact that is clear due to your current state not your medical condition."

I explained all of this as I knew she would be quick to defend herself. Her medical condition really didn't have anything to do with how well she could control her powers, it was her mental condition that was causing issues and until she could be trained she would have to deal with me teaching her. I do care if she gets better and not just because she was some I wanted to have work for me but as a friend which honestly I didn't have many of in most of my life after Gene died.

"Also, the massages must be skin to skin since I am not skilled enough to do without that conditions thus why Miss Matsuzaki would need to be in here. The mirror as I said is out of the question."

"Very well and I understand the need for skin to skin. May I ask where all you need to touch on me so I know how much of a state of undress I have to be in order to be touched." She asked and it was a completely valid question to ask.

"From your feet to your middle back. I will of course skip any intimately private areas because that is something I can't and won't invade on you. I am sure you understand what I mean without me explaining it." I said, and waited to see if she would say anything more.

"Will you stop if I feel uncomfortable at any time?"

"Yes of course, we will go at your pace not mine. I do understand your concerns and will do my best accommodate your fears in any way I can. I will however, not allow you to use that as a reason to not do the therapy and neither will anyone else. You need to get up and start walking. It is going to be painful at first and very difficult however if you keep at it then you will get some of your independence back and then we can work on helping you get your powers under control. Does that sound like an agreeable arrangement between us?" I have not once taken my eyes off her, even though she had only looked at me the one time, I knew she was still very defeated by her experiences and I hoped that I could one day give her back that confidence she had once not long ago.

She seemed to think this part of the information over for a while and finally she nodded, though I wasn't sure if she was doing it for me or something she decided in her head. Then she looked in my direction and spoke for the first time sound a bit like the Mai that I used to know, "Alright that sounds good to me. I will trust you to keep your hands only in the places that you have mentioned. I will trust that you will not do anything to hurt me and will stop should I ask you to. I will also believe in you this one last time. However, do not think for an instant that it means I totally trust you at all. I still hate you for how you have treated me in the past and while you may not have actually done anything physically to me, I won't believe you have changed until you actually show me you really have changed. I can see you have a bit but that means nothing, not after how cruel you where the last time we spoke, before you left." She said clearly need to say it and while I hated that I had hurt as badly as she has told me I know I deserved her ire since it was me that broke her heart.

"Agreed." I didn't really have much left to say to her about that subject, "I accept you are willing trust in my therapy course for you. I will do my best to earn your trust at another date. Right now, how about we just focus on the walking part. Do you wish Miss Matsuzaki to be present or to assist you in undressing?"

She shook her head. "No I would rather not be crowded with people in the room or anything. Besides how can I be independent if I am allowing others to do everything for me, right?"

"While I do understand that Mai, if you need help undressing will you want to ask me for help? Will you feel comfortable doing that?" I asked.

"Yes, I have to learn to trust someone someday. May as well start with you, so please for now turn your back I will let you know if I want help," she had basically ordered and I saw no reason to argue with her about telling me what to do.

I was now facing a mirrored wall and froze because without realizing I was having a full view of her as she undressed. However, I didn't want to be made a liar so I clamped my eyes shut to hid her from my sight. I was slightly embarrassed and had even felt my cheeks heat up from both shame of what I had almost saw and embarrassment for not noticing sooner. I heard a soft eep from behind me and had to fight the urge to look towards her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes just was struggling with my pants for a moment, this much harder than I thought," she replied and I could hear her slight irritation in her voice.

"Are you needing assistance?"

"Umm...," she hesitated, "I need to umm," she paused again. I would have been irritated with her start stop conversation but she was uncomfortable and I didn't want her get upset again, so I remained silent. "Bathroom," she whispered.

I balked, bathroom, did she need to use it or was she asking for help to bath. "Please clarify, bathroom," I felt incredibly stupid and foolish right then because it should have been obvious that she need to use it but I would rather her explain rather than make undo assumptions.

"I…um…I need to use the bathroom and I would like to bath real quick," She stammered, "If that is alright?" she was nervous it was clear she was nervous.

"Do you want me to help you to rest room or did you want Miss Matsuzaki?"

"You," was all she said in a small whisper. I could tell this harder than she was letting on. She was also having problems with me being this close to her but she is trying to deal with it and minimize the number of people involved in her care.

"I will assist you. However, to be clear you realize I will see you in much less than your bra and panties?" I slightly blushed at saying this.

"I understand." She said with a dark blush on her body. Normally I would not have seen such a thing but she was partly undressed it was clear and visible to anyone would had half a brain.

"Ok, do you want me carry your or help you walk?"

"Carry me please. I promise to walk more on my own once I can but until then would you please carry me there?"

"I will carry this time but after that you have practice walking either with help or with a walker. You need to build up your strength. I can't and won't coddle you, understood?"

She nodded her head, to say she understood. I then came over to her and waited for her screw up her courage to be touched by me. Finally, she lifted her arms allowing me to pick her up. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and then to her bathroom. I was shocked how much bigger her bathroom was, I could only guess that this one was remodeled to accommodate her extended stay here and her disabled body.

There was a large tub and separate shower, both could be accessible for someone in a wheel chair but could also be used by someone without a chair as well. There was toilet and sink at wheelchair level and easy to shift from wheel chair to toilet and back. There was even a set of drawers and a small closet that could be used. It was impressive to say the least.

"Bath?" I asked as I lifted the lid of the toilet and the stood her in front of the toilet and carefully took her panties and pants off, which she had not taken off. She was only in her bra covering her breasts. After her bottoms were off I sat her done I had closed my eyes to give her as much privacy as possible, honestly I would rather have Miss Matsuzaki doing this since it would be less of an invasion of Mai's privacy.

"Yes, Please. And you umm don't have to close your eyes. I know I am not good to look at but I can cope with it. You may as well help me completely while I am recovering. You don't have to do as I ask but it would be better for me if you can look at me." After saying this, she hid her face with her hands. I could tell she was very embarrassed since she was red from the tips of her ears to the tips of her toes.

"If that is your wish I can comply with it as long as you are sure this is what you want." I understood this would be very difficult for her.

"Mhmm," was all she would say which was her agreeing with me.

I opened my eyes and was able to see she was not hiding her face anymore but was trying in vain to hide her body from my view. I blushed despite myself. It was something else I was doing more and more often. I was shocked at my own reactions to her actions and statements. I thought about less because I needed to focus on our task at hand.

I got her pants off which was easier and then the panties. Then I lifted her into the tub, "Please run the waters and get it to your preferred setting. You should then wash your body. Please let me know if you need any assistance." I wanted to give her as much privacy as possible.

"You're not…Going to bath me?" she asked almost sounding lost.

I halted in my steps. 'You mean tell me she has not bathed or cleansed herself in six months,' I thought to myself. She continued to look at me as she continued to play with the water to get the right setting. "You should bath yourself. I would help with your hair if you wish." I explained and moved to leave again when I heard a squeak from her direction.

"Could you please hand me the soaps please."

"Sure," I said with a smile and went and got the soaps that were in not near the tub and I found the one that was her favorite by how much was used out of the bottle. "Is this the one you want?" I asked turning to her and showing her the bottle.

"Thanks, yes," she said while holding out her hand shakenly.

After seeing her shaking hand, I looked at her and noticed she wasn't looking up at all. "Mai, look at me please," I ordered kindly.

She looked at me but didn't look at me at the same time. Her eyes were slightly blank. I wasn't sure what was happening in her mind but she wasn't in this bathroom right now. This worried me since PTSD was listed among her mental health issues. I didn't want to scare her but I needed to bring her back to me in this time with her in the tub.

"Mai," I stated softly and calmly. I didn't move from my spot but I needed to get her to feel safe in this time. Here with me in this room. "Mai tell me what you are feeling right this second?"

"Terror, I am scared," She answered.

"Where are you?" I asked. I was starting to be grateful for the psychology Major I had gotten as my second degree. While it didn't have much to with Parapsychology but it is most defiantly being useful now.

"The alley," she whispered and she was trembling now.

"You…Can you tell me what you are seeing? Can you describe what is happening?"

"The demon is coming I can feel it." She began explaining almost like she was needing to spill it from her heart. I wonder if she was sure she wanted me to really know what was on her mind at the time this was happening. But I was worried that if I called for help they would yell at me. So, I remained silent and allowed her to talk. I am betting everyone else just tried to bring out of the flashback. But it's been my experience that a woman feels better when she can talk about the rape rather than keeping it bottled up inside. I have had to talk to a few women, as part of my psychology major with an emphasis with trauma and attacks, since I deal with that kind of thing in my profession.

"Mai, tell me how you know it's the demon, has he visited you before?" I ask as a way to get her to tell me what's in her head.

"It's the same demon that attacked me before. I met him as a child." She said as if I should have known this.

"What does he want from you?"

"He wants me to pay since my parents can't!" she shouted at me, which caused me to step back from her and bump into the wall.

"Mai, you know who I am correct?" I asked from my place at the wall opposite her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good I want you to listen to my voice for me ok." I explained softly which was very unlike me. "You are not in that alleyway, you are sitting in the bathroom of your room in the hospital. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered again.

"He cannot hurt you anymore. He won't as long as I have anything to say about it. Now, I am going to come closer and touch your left shoulder. When I do I want you to open your eyes and look at me, ok," I explained walking softly and smoothly over to her. I need her in the here and now and not stuck in her past. But at the same time, I believe that some guided talking will help her in building trust with those around her. Also, she will then be able to communicate in a way that will be more natural to her.

"Okay," she whispered.

By the time, she had answered I was next to her, I knew she needed to process things in a different way. I touched her shoulder and she opened her eyes and turned her head my direction and then threw her arms around my middle to hug me.

"Thank you," she simply said, "I think I can bath now."

With a nod, I stepped in to her room with bathroom door still open to pick out some clothing for her. She needed to be out of those silly hospital clothes. But when I looked in her drawers and her closet I didn't find much but sweats and oversized t-shirts. I guess it was better than hospital robes. I didn't find her underthings and wasn't sure if it was because she didn't have any here or if she didn't want to wear them.

I decided to ask her so I walked back to the bathroom and found her carefully washing her body. She must have sensed my presence because before I could walk in the room she looked up in my direction. She seemed a bit wary of me entering the room but I knocked on the frame anyway. "May I reenter the room?" I asked this out of politeness to her.

"Umm…Sure." She stammered and looked away.

I entered the room and set her clothes on the closed toilet seat. Then I turned to her and made a mental note of her cleanliness. "I can wash your back and your hair if you would like," I offered.

"If you want." She mumbled.

"Mai," I started, I was sick of her mumbled words. "Please do not mumble, it is difficult to understand what you are saying when you do that. I know you are having issues but please try to speak clearly when speaking to…Damnit!" I shout when I bit my tongue on my scar.

"Sorry," she said in an audible tone, "Are you ok?"

"I am alright, Mai," I waved my hand trying to will away the tears that seemed to feel like they would fall any second. "I just bite my wound on my tongue where I bite it. Remember when I was talking to you telepathically?" She nodded, "Well it was as a result my tongue having stitches. I wasn't allowed to speak but I needed to communicate with you in some way. I am not even sure how I knew it would work in the first place but it worked." I explained since I wasn't sure that she would understand knew or remembered I had been injured so badly during our first meeting.

"Could it be because of your link with Ge...?" She asked but stopped short of saying Gene's full name.

"Yes, I believe that to be true," I told her, I tried to not have too many long-winded talks with her because I wanted her talk as much as possible about whatever she wanted. However, from my few experiences with rape victims, I knew she needed to not avoid the issue that has landed her here. I knew it would be difficult but as long as she was talking and engaging with me she would move forward but at her pace.

She smiled at me, and while it was a sad type of smile it was good to see her smile even a little. I hoped to help bring more smiles and ones that would be of true happiness at some point in her life. She deserved to be happy. I hoped I could help her some on this.

She looks at me for a moment, while she was naked in a tub she was still able be a beautiful woman. I felt sadness for my part in her current situation and I wanted to make it right if only a little. I know I can't be much of anything to her and I can't push her but if I can free her of her pain even a little then it would be worth it.

I moved forward to set about helping her washing her hair and getting her back washed. I had already located her shampoo, a wonderful vanilla and strawberry scent, which went well with her vanilla and berry scented bath soap. "I will wash your back ok," I explained as I moved closer.

"Okay," she said as she nodded.

As I reached to touch her, I suddenly heard Gene cry out in my head just as I touched her shoulder. I was thrown across the room and hit the far wall biting down on my tongue and opening my previous wound and causing me to bite completely through my tongue. As I slid down the wall I hear her cry out, "NARU!" before my vision went dark.

 _I was awoken by the sound of chuckling that was dark and sinister. It made me shiver. I looked down and noted that I wasn't in my own body which confused me. Then I looked around and noticed that I was in the alley where Mai was attacked. 'Crap this will not be a fun experience.' I thought to myself._

" _You are going to pay for what your parents did and since they are not around anymore you will be mine to play with," I heard a raspy voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It was really spooky and sent more chills down my spine._

 _While I could feel pain in my hips from hitting the ground after having been thrown from the wheelchair, there was as the fact that I could not feel my right leg at all. This wasn't good, which meant that Mai really was having issues with feeling her legs. I tried to move away from the spirit, "Why are you doing this, please leave me alone." I hear my voice crack and I am not actually saying these things but Mai is saying them but still this is not going to end well._

 _The creature or spirit moved in to attack snatching up my hair and lifting me off the ground. The pain was intense but I was not able to do anything that would change what was going happen so instead of trying to fight it I just let it happen. I was hoping that something would help me understand the reason Mai was attacked or something we could use to help her with gaining control over powers. Not to mention the fact I wanted to know why she had such immense powers to begin with._

 _Next thing I know is that the demon is on me and entering her virginal opening which while I understood it was not something a male would experience but it was not something I could deal with and let out my own scream that chorused with hers. My groin was burning like I was being split with red hot iron rod I could actually feel the blood pooling flowing down my legs. I wanted to curl up and die. Before I could really think about the pain I felt the bastard moving within an open that I didn't have._

" _You're so tight. I should have taken you when you were younger your little peach would have been sweeter." His hot breath seemed to burn against my skin._

" _Please …. don't …. you're …. hurting me." I hear her voice crack again as she is crying from pain._

 _Those are the last words either spoke except her screams and whimpers of pain neither said anything. It seemed to go on forever and I wished just as she wished that it would just end. I had started to become numb all over but mostly in my more intimate parts I was in pure agony but I was still alive. When he finally stopped his thrusting, he withdrew from our linked bodies which hurt almost as the first thrust. Then to my own horror was when the pipe entered me or more to the point her body. It hurt and I wanted to curl into a ball just die. I was beginning to understand why she was so timid when I first was allowed to come see her. I also understand why she may be unable to have children and if I was truthful I could totally understand why she would never want to have sex ever. It was a terrifying thought but she would have that issue for as long as she lived. And if she was ever raped a second time she would most likely either die or succumb to insanity._

 _Slowly the vision faded and then I was talking to Gene again. "I am sorry you had to experience that brother." He said looking every bit as sorry as he had said._

" _Why not just show me that? Why did I have to actually feel it? Why…" Not even realizing it I was bawling like a baby._

" _You needed to know what she was forced to endure as result of your words and influence. You are only partly responsible for her issues but you are the biggest part of it. The other part is her family history," Gene said._

" _Her family history?"_

" _Yes, she has a family history that I don't know anything about it but have Yasu look up her last name. However, it may be a good idea to have him split her name into Tani and Yama. See if that helps in anyway," he said as he faded and my vision began to darken into blackness._

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

One Hour Later

8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

I woke with a groan to look into the eyes of Mai who was looking at me with worried eyes. Those same worried eyes she had given the day I had collapsed after using my PK abilities on the driftwood god. I had woke up in the hospital with her beside my bed and a look of utter relief at my awake state. I even apologized to everyone for worrying them. However, now she was so scared and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

Something I noticed right away was that I wasn't on a soft bed or anything but laying on the ground with her knees and a towel as a pillow. She was naked from the waist up and most likely naked under the towel in her lap. But what really shocked was not her nakedness, nor the fact I was laying her lap it was the fact I was in absolute pain in my lower regions and felt like I had just spent twenty-four hours in a training session with Lin and being beaten by bullies in one fell swoop.

"Mai," I start as I want to move but the idea of moving hurt so much that I bite back a whimper as she tries to make me stay still. "I am so very sorry." I said this with a raspy whisper as if I had been screaming for hours on end. I swallowed painfully and could taste blood and other things in my mouth which made me want to vomit. I try to roll over on my side to make it easier to not see her naked body right now.

"Naru," she says very softly. Her voice was full of sadness, pain and guilty. "Psychometry?" she whispered her newest question.

"Yeah I am going to need to get up so I can get you dressed and I can have my body checked. I am in some very bad pain. I need Lin's assistance. I don't wish to burden you with my pain." I started to try to get up but surprisingly she held me down.

"No," she simply said nothing more. It was like she didn't know what else to say be sides that simple word but it made it seem as though she was unable to say more.

"I need to get cleaned up and you need help getting dressed." I questioned, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"You need me like I need you," she stated then she carefully helped me to my feet from her seated position. It was then I noticed that she had somehow gotten out of the tub and to me across the room.

"Mai, how did you get out of the tub?" I croak with a slur from my sore throat and abused tongue.

She seemed to flush at that question, "I crawled out, I have emptied the tub before. I…it was a long time before I could open the door. I was scared that I had really hurt you, just then. I had only been over here a few minutes before you had woken up." She explained in the first really long winded explanation I had heard from her since I was allowed to see her. I was impressed by that, she had helped me enough though she was in so much misery.

It was getting rather difficult to talk because of my tongue so I use the only means of communication left to me. " _ **Mai, I can't talk anymore the normal way. I know this an annoying method of communication but it's all I have for speaking with you. If you want me to I can stop but if you could use my phone to call either Miss Matsuzaki or Lin then it would be helpful. I need my tongue looked at.**_ " I explained to her as quickly as possible.

She nodded her head and I handed her my phone. I knew I could have texted Lin but it would be better to not have to make such a long winded explanation with only words. Besides its good for her to talk to others besides me. She dialed the number on the keypad and waited for it be picked up. I had to guess that she already knew Lin's number by heart to be able to dial it so quickly, "Lin, we need some help, please can you assist Naru and me…Yes… No don't tell her please…..I understand but….She will be angry….No it was my fault not his….He is injured there is blood and also his mouth….Yes again…yes it was because of them…However,…No please don't do that…It really was my fault, please don't be upset at him...Ok I will tell him….Thank you…. See you a few minutes and bring me a robe please." She end her called with a whispered "goodbye". She looked so sad. "He is on his way. He wasn't happy and wanted to tell Ayako but he won't. But you have to explain things to her once I am back in my chair as he put it."

" _ **I can do that. Thank you for making the call, Mai. I am sure that was difficult for you. You should at least wrap that towel around you more.**_ " I whispered in my mind as I kept my back to her. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks against my will. I don't get embarrassed often but a woman I care about is kneeling naked with only a towel wrapped around her petite form. If it wasn't for my own pride and her past experiences I would have made some kind of smartass remark much like Gene would have done. However, knowing what I do now I don't think it would have been appropriate to say something like that, plus despite the arousing situation honestly I hurt way too damn much to even try to think along those lines.

I glance down at my pants and am not very surprised to find blood had seeped through my pants and down the inside of my legs. I would not be too awfully surprised to find that my backside was also covered in blood as well. This for me was highly embarrassing, for I was not actually harmed, or at least I didn't believe I was but yet there was physical evidence to contrary.

While I am thinking around in circles about the implications, I am suddenly jerked back to the present by something soft and fuzzy brushing my hand causing me jump in fright and my heart rate to go through the roof. I do my best to compose myself when I realize it's only a towel that Mai was handing me to wrap around my waist.

"So Lin doesn't see the blood." She explains softly as if to keep from frightening me more.

"Thank you, Mai," I reply taking the towel and wrapping it around my waist and tucking it into my pants to keep it from falling by accident.

Just as I am getting the towel secured, Lin rushed into the room with a robe in hand, "Noll," he gasps out as he see me and notices something I didn't, "You look so pale."

Shocked by this information I glance down to Mai who nods her head once confirming Lin's statement, "He is bleeding a lot, he needs to see Ayako right away to get his tongue looked at." Mai explains for me, "But first he would like to make sure that I am back in my chair before he goes. Correct, Naru," she asks me to which I nod. I was impressed she had done such a good job at understanding what I would want before I even thought, or texted it out.

"Understood," said Lin as he hands her the robe he brought with him. "Do you want my assistance, or his?" He asks her.

"Your assistance will be just fine Lin, sir," she whispered adding the sir which caused my eyebrows to shoot up. I also not that her head is bowed as well.

Lin says nothing about her behavior but also looking at me with a questioning look to which I only shrug. Lin then picks her up and puts her back into her chair as she had asked before coming to my side. He helps me slowly leave her room and takes me over to exam room that Miss Matsuzaki had treated me before.

"What happened," he said in a way that make me feel as though I had no choice but to answer his query. I begin typing on my phone to answer him, but he takes the phone away from me. "Noll answer me verbally." I look at him in disbelief. I shake my head slowly and point at the phone. "You wish to answer me in text is that it." I nod my head slowly. "Why?" I open my mouth and the blood I was trying not to choke on spills from my mouth and tongue slides out show the severity of the damage to it. I then point at the phone again more insistent this time because I am hurting very bad. "Understood," he says and nearly throws the phone at me.

It was clear he was unhappy with this turn of events and if he doesn't like how my "training" is going he will report it to my father and mother. Then he will remove me from Mai's Training and do it himself. However, after what I witnessed not only in my viewing of her past but also with how she responded to Lin I highly doubt he would be able to do much better than I have. She needs a caring and gentle hand but also she needs to become as independent as I can possibly make her.

" _I was assisting her with a bath at her request. I was going to wash her hair and back because I felt it would help her feel comfortable with me if I was helpful to her and only did things she allowed. As I reached for her, my Psychometry and her PK abilities caused some kind reaction and I was thrown across the room and into the wall. I then experiences first-hand what she went through during her…her attack in the alley. Believe me, if I could have stopped or prevented it I would have, but I wasn't able to do so and thus I will need a very complete and unbelievably embarrassing exam by Miss Matsuzaki after she is done with my tongue. I need to find out all I can about Mai's Family history and I need to get as much research done as well on the best methods to train someone that has been through what she has been though. I want to make this training as unique to her as you did for me. However, there are going to be some aspects I can't do for her like you did with me because of her …. Her trauma. I won't do anything to force her through remembering that event if I can help it. I hope you will assist me on this._ " I then hold up my long message that was rather lengthy. As he reads through what I wrote he is shocked and even looks a bit sick about what I wrote. When he has finished it he nods once and leaves the room.

He had already given me a gown to put on and made my way over to the tiny changing area which was very difficult given my pain between my legs. I began to remove the clothes that I am going to have burn because I don't ever want to see them again. I toss them in the bio-hazard trash after I am in the gown and then I go to exam table and carefully get up and attempt sit down but find I can only lay down, curled on my side. I am in so much pain right now I want to cry but it's not something I am accustom to doing without a serious reason to cry. Losing Gene did make me cry in private but I didn't show my weakness to others. I know Miss Matsuzaki will have to look at me and will be compassionate to me but still I am going to try to hide it if possible. Even when she examines me in a way no one has before. It's embarrassing but I understand it will be needed to ensure I was not too harmed.

By the time she enters the room I have gotten my emotions under control and have even stopped the need to cry. When she sees me curled on the table she sighs and moves about the room gathering what she needs for my tongue. I am not sure what Lin has told her but I still jump as I am tapped on my shoulder.

"I need to give you a sedative, one for yes twice for no, with your eyes." She instructs simply. I give her questioning look, "For your tongue treatment. It won't put you totally asleep but it will help keep you relaxed. It will help with other exam you have asked for as well. Lin filled me in. I am shocked you would be so careless but it's over so I will deal with it. You should be fine but I want to give you the option of having Lin in here while I exam you. So again Yes or No." I blink once for the sedative. "And about Lin?" I blink twice for no. "Okay. I am not taking notes this time as I don't believe you want this in your medical records and I can do the notes about your tongue later. Sound good?" I blink once. She gives me an injection and then the world becomes a bit fuzzy. (insert a dream sequence here)

I feel like I am floating. I am not sure why but I am ok with it. I know someone is talking to me but I am not able to answer because my mouth feels as though it's full of cotton. Then I remember my tongue was injured and so it was possible it was full of cotton. I feel a shaking sensation on my left arm then I am moving as the world seems to explode in pain. I then realize I am sitting up and the lower half of my body is burning with pain. I try to lay down again but I am now against something that is hard and also moving in a rhythm that seems like breathing. There is a pinch on my arm and I am suddenly able to hear some frantic talking of Lin and Miss Matsuzaki about me having a bad reaction to the sedative. Lin isn't angry just concerned, they are both feeling that way.

"He should not have had this bad of reaction it was the same one I gave him before." Miss Matsuzaki states as she moves back and forth pacing which is making me a bit dizzy.

"Clearly you gave him too much," that was Lin right behind my ear. I moan softly in displeasure of them making so much noise. "I think he is starting to come around. Noll, can you understand me? Squeeze my hand once for yes." I try to squeeze but I am not sure if I am doing it. "He is still having issues with moving his hands. Noll, Blink for me," he commands and I am able to blink once for him.

"Naru," this is Miss Matsuzaki again, "I am sorry I gave you the same medication that I gave you before but for some reason you are having a reaction to it. Do you understand that?" I blink a few times to show I comprehend despite being so distorted in the talk. Everything kind of like sounds the sound of an old record player from the Victorian era would sound like, there is a hissing and a popping sound like the needle makes as its going around on the cylinder or record. It is, at times, difficult to understand and was even more annoying than I had first thought. I try to speak only to be silenced by the funny cotton feeling in my mouth. Then I again remember my tongue injury.

"Naru, don't try to talk if you do it will make your tongue worse. Do you understand?" This was Lin again though he is starting to sound much clearer. I blink my eyes to show I am understanding. "If I lay your back down will you be alright?" I blink my yes response again, "Good, she is going to go ahead and examine your lower body then she will proceed with your tongue by then you should be more lucid to be conscious of her actions and your own." He said rather quickly but I was able to follow it much better than before and blink again. "Please hold my hand and squeeze as hard you can if you feel pain. Don't under any circumstances try to scream or use your mouth at all understand?" I blink again.

I feel my lower body being moved into an uncomfortable position. I do my best not to fight them despite the fact it's not a natural position that a male should be in. I will have to have Lin explain in further about this but for right now I try to only focus on the fact I am not able to actually move while she is examining me. I feel her move my male parts around until she touches a part between my rear opening and underneath my testicles. I squeeze so hard I swear I am going break Lin's fingers. It was blinding and painful. She moves her fingers to my rear opening and puts pressure there. I want to scream with pain, which feels like someone has attached razors to her fingers. I felt like an eternity before her fingers moved away from there. I finally breathed a sigh of relief before suddenly there is cold wetness and more pressure then more searing pain as she pushes into this opening, and then spreads the opening in what feels like an unnatural way.

Then it happens I am breathing fast as images of what happen flood my mind, I can't breathe, its suffocating. I begin to fight against it as its entering me. I am scared and tears leak down my face as I fell myself being violated again and again. I struggle to get away from the pain. 'no' I say in my mind repeatedly. I don't want to feel this again, 'please not again.'

"Naru," I hear the sharp tones of Lin's voice. "Naru relax." I try to do as he says but I am still having the panic inside me. "Shhh, its ok Naru relax. Breathe." He says in the same soothing tone he would say when I woke from my night terrors as a young child. "Its Ok, you are safe now, just relax, and breathe."

I finally start to relax its then I realize that I am curled up on the floor in Lin's lap and arms wrapped around me. I don't remember moving. I make a gesture signaling I want my cellphone. Now that I am relaxed and not panicking anymore my mind is asking questions that I want answered. I finally look at Lin in confusion. He then hands me my cellphone and I focus on carefully typing out my questions into my text program on my device.

" _Lin, what happened to me? Why was I so dizzy first then while she was examining me I suddenly felt the need to get away? Explain it to me in detail what the bloody hell is going on?_ " I then show him my screen and as he helps me to my feet but instead of taking me to the exam table he guides me out of the room and down the hall to my room next to Mai's.

Once in the room he sits me in a soft and comfortable chair that reclines which Lin right away did. He must have seen my impatience on my face because he smiles down at me then takes a seat next to the chair and looks at me. "She gave you a sedative but for some reason you passed out not long after it being given to you which she explained was not the normal reaction to it based on your previous experience. She asked me to come in when she could not get you to respond or even look at her. When I came into the room you started to thrash around before I could calm you down. She had to give you another to bring you out of it but it seems it took a while to get more focused. During the examination when you being checked for physical trauma of the psychic event you blacked out and began kicking and whimpering. You didn't speak or scream but whimpers and would kick at anyone getting close. I was able to subdue you gently which was the reason you were on the floor when you came to and then asked what happened."

I processed this slowly in my mind. From what he described I had a major panic attack with flashbacks of the events of the alley. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I knew that if I was I had flashed back then I was most likely bawling my eyes out over it too. I remembered my tongue had not been worked on yet. " _I apologize for the embarrassing behavior I exhibited earlier._ " I showed my message to Lin. I even looked at him with clear embarrassment and sadness.

"Noll, it's understandable," he stated, "You experienced an event that is difficult for you to process and you will act accordingly. I don't look down on you for you having that reaction, nor would anyone else. I am not going to report this to your father since I am no longer required to do so. I want you to do me one favor and that is tell Mai what happened. I do believe she will understand better than you think about the things you are experiencing." Oliver just nodded not sure if he would tell her just yet. She may already know though.


	3. Pain in Nightmares AN

**Hey guys sorry for posting such an incomplete story but I have lost my muse for this one. If you have any ideas on what I should do next let me know. Thanks for the support.**


End file.
